Harmless
by HarlowKnox
Summary: Ella es el Alma del USS Enterprise. La joven que logró cambiar las cosas y las vidas que la conocían. Tiene diferentes nombres pero pocos la llaman por su nombre. Tiene dedicación. Es valiente y atrevida. Goza de un humor negro y aveces sarcástica pero ¿De que eres capaz, cuando no puedes sentir dolor físico o cansancio?
1. The Mind

THE MIND

Es aquí donde comienza todo.

Un hospital en la capital de Francia.

StarDate: 2238

Paciente: Emery Harewood.

Estado: En coma desde que la encontraron, hace dos semanas. Hay actividad cerebral pero no hay respuesta física. Responde bien a los cuidados. Puede que veamos mejoras en los próximos días.

Emery Harewood, era la hija adoptiva de Thomas Harewood. Le había dado su apellido y una vida con su familia debido a que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, en el cual, ella se había visto envuelta. De la niña se sabían pocas cosas. Emery apenas tenía seis años. Las dudas crecían conforme los días pasaban.

Norah y Ryder Munro, eran una pareja que se conocieron en La Academia de Medicina de la Flota Estelar. Ambos con buenos conocimientos en medicina y ciencia. Una vez que ambos terminaron, Ryder se volvió embajador con el único propósito de tener paz con Kronos; pero no todo sale como se planea. Una reunión se había establecido en Kronos, a la cual ambos fueron pero nadie sabe que salió mal y ellos jamás volvieron.

No se volvió hablar del asunto desde que Thomas Harewood recibió a la niña en su hogar. Hasta ese momento, estaba casado con Rima y no tenían planeado tener hijos pero su esposa, Rima, accedió a cuidar del infante.

Hubo una persona en particular que se intereso en el peculiar caso de la joven. Haciéndole creer que puede entrar a la Academia en una edad corta. Durante cinco años, Alexander Marcus cuidó por separado a la chica y usándola como un objeto de experimentación.

Hay un Expediente que se guardo en la Sección 31 que explica el estatus de Emery.

"Emery Anthea Munro. Nacida el 20 de Junio de 2232 en Kronos. Sus padres eran rehenes del Imperio Klingon. La niña regreso en compañía de sus padres, los cuales murieron a los pocos días.

Tenía sólo un año de edad pero parecía estar más despierta que cualquier otro niño de su edad. Aprendió a hablar y a leer en tan sólo tres semanas. Sin dudas, una niña prodigio.

Hay algo que llama la atención sobre ella, y se refiere al tiempo que estuvo en Kronos. Sus padres murieron al recibir la atención médica que necesitaban pero ella sigue con vida. Otro rasgo que anotar es su inhibición a los dolores físicos causados por golpes o el introducir una aguja en su brazo.

El año recurrente desde su llegada es 2238. Se sabe por medio de sus padres que ella nació en 2232 pero no podemos explicar cómo es qué tiene apenas un año de edad, sabiendo que debería tener seis o siete años. La interrogante aún persiste.

Sobre su liberación de Kronos, es desconocido. Al igual que su estadía en dicho planeta. Sólo los años me dirán quien es ella.

Será puesta bajo custodia por Thomas Harewood, quien la cuidará y luego deberá entregar a la Federación cuando la joven cumpla los Trece años."

Era un secreto a voces. Todos lo sabían pero pocos la conocían. ¿Quién era Emery Harewood? Nadie sabía con exactitud, era un nombre algo confuso para muchos. Para el Comandante Spock, Emery era la única en su clase que merecía tener un puesto como el de aprendiz. Algo había en ella, que le era fascinante. Era un poco joven para tener el puesto que tenía, además de que los reportes decían:

_"Una distinguida estudiante. Con aptitudes para tener su propia nave antes de los estipulado, así como puede servir en la misma como ayudante en prácticamente todo. No se debe ignorar tan buen talento"._

Christopher Pike lo sabía muy bien, y ella había quedado bajo su tutela, unos meses después de haber sido "protegida" del Almirante Marcus.

La pregunta que muchos se hacen es "¿Por qué fue la protegida del Almirante?"

Por dos años, Emery iba y venía. Desaparecía un par de semanas, y regresaba como si nada. Por supuesto, se le pasaban las faltas a clases o entrenamientos pero nadie sabía por qué. La excusa oficial, era que iba a Londres a visitar a su familia, pero esa excusa dejo de ser creíble cuando empezó a faltar, una vez cada dos meses.

La verdad, al menos para Emery, era confusa. Ella si iba a Londres, pero nunca recordaba el haber estado con su familia. En cambio, el almirante le llenaba a cabeza con mentiras, diciéndole que, en realidad había ido a visitarlos y poniendo ideas en su mente, que en realidad nunca habían pasado. Siempre volvía con un ligero dolor de cabeza, que la hacía quedarse en cama por días… muchos podían decir por qué nunca dijo algo, pero sólo había una persona que se preocupaba lo suficiente por ella, como para cuidar a la chica en cada momento.

Pavel Chekov. Conoció a Emery unos días de haber llegado a la Academia. Se hicieron amigos, y quizás, en toda la institución, era el único que sabía quién era la chica. Sus compañeros de clase, incluso algunos profesores, sabían que el nombre de Emery le causaba aún más dolor de cabeza y que prefería el apellido de sus padres… Muchos, y casi toda la Academia, la conocían como Munro.

— ¡Vamos Chekov! Llegaremos tarde. Ya sabes cómo es el señor cara larga.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa? —Menciono con un acento ruso—. No vamos tan tarde, de hecho… vamos a tiempo…

—Lo sé, pero ya conoces a Nina… siempre llega tarde. Además, este será nuestro día ¡lo siento en el aire!

—Eso mismo dijiste la última vez… ¿Recuerdas como terminó?

—Chekov —la joven se detuvo y posó sus manos sobre sus hombros—. Fue una vez, Spock nos perdono… y para mi defensa, seguí los consejos de Nina, ahora… ¡Corre o llegaremos tarde!

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

—Hoy regresa Uhura… los nuevos reclutas…

Chekov y Emery podían ser confundidos por una pareja joven, pero Chekov odiaba la idea y aún más la forma de ser de Emery, pero aún así la quería. Nina era aún más unida a Chekov que Emery. Eran compañeras de habitación y su amistad comenzó desde un falló de Nina en la prueba del Kobiyashi Maru.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —La joven pregunto, faltante de aliento.

—No… aún no pasa nada interesante, y nada pasará…

—Pasará algo… si hay nuevos, es bueno conocer las nuevas caras… mientras que la señorita perfecta esta aquí por Pike.

**Expediente:**

**"Han pasado tres años desde que Emery llegó a la Academia. Ha respondido bien a los tratamientos. Hemos cambiado el modus operandi, debido a cambios en su salud mental.**

**Los primeros reportes, indicaban que había recuperado la sensibilidad física. Ha mostrado aptitudes excelentes en casi todos los ámbitos pero en combate es diferente. No puede distinguir entre un golpe o un hueso roto. Se ha dislocado el hombro varias veces…"**


	2. Parte I

No hay nada que pudiera recordar. Los sueños son más bien pesadillas, y cada noche, aunque son diferentes, se sentían reales. Hay voces, voces que recuerdo y hay pequeños momentos en los que llego a recordar algo. No sé que son, supongo que nunca lo sabré.

Sé que puedo extrañar a mi familia, y sé que los he visto pero no siento que en realidad los haya visto. Siento ese vacío, en donde en realidad los extraño. Han pasado seis años desde que estoy en la Academia, a unos pasos de servir a la mejor nave de la Federación, según Pike y Spock.

Hay días en los que me siento confundida, días en los que no se qué pasa en mi mente. Me siento como un niño pequeño, que cuando pregunta algo, lo tratan como eso, un niño y no contestan su pregunta. Mi pregunta es y siempre será… ¿Qué me pasa? Desde que tengo siete años, mis pensamientos, mis actitudes, eran diferentes a los de cualquier niño de esa edad. A los catorce, me sentía lo suficientemente "mayor" como para afrontar más retos en mi vida, pero me decían que todo eso es normal a mi edad, cuando en realidad no parecían comprender. Hay días en los que me deprimo, pues en realidad, no hay dolor físico… ¿Qué se siente el dolor? Me doy una idea… Siento que comparto algo con Spock. Él se limita a tener sentimientos y emociones de humano, por su lado Vulcano… así me siento, pero yo soy totalmente humano. Además de que yo no bloqueo mi dolor físico… Tengo que fingir sentir dolor. Gestos, actitudes que he estudiado detenidamente para no "levantar" sospechas. No sé si alguien más lo sabe, pero hasta ahora… nadie lo sabe.

La fecha estelar: 2258.

Apenas he vuelto a la Academia después de servir al USS Farragut, junto con James T. Kirk. Nuestra relación no es la mejor… tenemos, sólo algunas cosas en común pero me trata como si fuera una niña. Siempre fue así desde que llego y desde que supo que yo sería su asesora. Gracias Pike, por ello. Hemos tenido un par de peleas y admito que no soy fácil de tratar y que él nunca escucha.

Ahora esta apunto de repetir por cuarta vez la prueba del Kobiyashi Maru, en donde por cuarta vez, estaré presente para ver como falla… de nuevo.

—Llegas tarde —pronuncié con tranquilidad en la voz—. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Tu tribble… Nina me lo dio… esta muerto —dijo en tono desinteresado—. No llegue tarde, llegué exactamente, ahora si me disculpas… no hagamos a nadie esperar…

— ¿Nina? Pero si tú lo tenías, Jim teníamos un maldito acuerdo…

—No es mi culpa…

Nunca escucha. Este tribble, en realidad y como acuerdo, era de ambos. Lo encontramos en una zona en la nave. Estaba perdido, quizás se había metido una vez que estuvimos expuestos a ellos antes de volver. Jim me lo dio, dijo que era un regalo de parte de él.

No me gustaba la idea de ver a Jim como "algo más que amigo". Todas aquí sabemos un poco de su reputación y yo no quería ser parte de su lista, y por eso siempre me comportó fría con él.

—Wow —dijo Nina entrando a la sala de simulación—. Cuarta vez… ¿qué hace esto diferente?

—No lo sé… pero me gustaría verlo fallar de nuevo.

—Vamos Munro, te gusta verlo fallar, pues así y solo así te presta más atención y eres tú quien le limpia la baba después de embriagarse, además de sacar la basura de las mujeres con las que esta.

—No hago eso… no me gusta verlo ebrio y siendo un niño grande…

—Ahí lo tienes… ¿Por qué no lo admites?

— ¿Admitir qué? ¿Qué James me gusta? No, no, no…

—Bueno, pero eso parece… además… es diferente el cómo te trata y antes de que me digas que es un trato académico, déjame decirte que no lo es… aunque no lo creas, el te presta atención más de lo que piensas.

—Sí, claro… y hablamos de que él mato a un inocente tribble…

—Oh, bueno… no lo hizo… la verdad fui yo… —la chica se encogió en hombros.

— ¿Qué tu qué?

Hubo una ligera pausa incomoda. La prueba había comenzado. Como dije, no quería ser parte de la lista de las mujeres que han estado con él y tampoco creía que en realidad me escuche… siempre me hace enfadar. Nunca hace lo que yo le pido y eso es frustrante. La prueba siguió como siempre pero esta vez algo fue diferente. Gire mi vista hacía Nina, quien sonreía un poco triunfal, que cuando se percato que la miraba, la sonrisa la borró en un instante. Miré por la ventanilla y la prueba seguía como si nada hubiese pasado. De un momento a otro, la prueba que era invencible… lo fue.

Al día siguiente, espere a Jim fuera de su dormitorio. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero no quería gritar. Así que me mantuve calmada y esperando.

—Lo siento —Pronunció saliendo de su habitación. Comenzamos a caminar—. Escuchaste, lo siento…

—Está bien —contesté—. Ahora esperemos que no sea una sanción que te impida servir… aunque lo dudo…

—Anda, dilo… no te lo guardes, Munro. Esos ojos aceitunados no te permiten mentir…

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Nunca escuchas… ahora, sólo hazme un ligero favor... déjame sola…

No dijimos nada hasta que llegamos a la sala del Consejo. Todos estaban presentes. Aunque era más académico, algo me decía que sería más que eso. Quizás lo expulsen y yo cargaré con eso hasta que mis días en la Academia y en la Federación, terminen…

Para mi mala suerte, la prueba fue hecha por Spock… si bien podía decirlo o llamarlo, era un amigo y Jim, sólo un dolor de cabeza, pero sabía que podía estar de ambos bandos. Por un lado, quería que Spock supiera decirle las cosas que yo tanto quería decir. Por el otro, no quería ver a Jim ser expulsado o sancionado. Podía decirles que fue mi idea pero tampoco pagaría tanto por Kirk.

Escuchaba a Spock hablar sobre el USS Kelvin, sobre el padre de Jim. Yo era de las pocas personas que conocía ambos lados de la historia. La parte que todos conocíamos… la de George Kirk, sacrificándose por su tripulación, esposa e hijo. Como la historia que conocía de Jim. En algo, Nina tenía razón, por un lado me presta atención pero siempre termino siendo quien escucha todo lo que vivió en su infancia y cuanto aprecia estar en la Academia.

Hubo algo en la forma en la que hablaban que me hizo estremecer. Cerré los ojos un momento y ahí estaba una imagen muy clara. Cuando deje Londres… la última vez que vi a papá, pero hubo otro momento. Pude ver a mis padres. Una sonrisa vaga de mi madre. Una mirada de mi padre. Ojos aceitunados, como los míos. El aire era denso y frío. El cielo estaba nublado, pero no era la tierra…

—_Munro… _—escuche como un susurro—. ¡Munro!

Reaccione casi de inmediato y el lugar casi vació y a Nina tratando de levantarme.

_—Llamada urgente de Vulcano. Debemos ir al hangar… Te das cuenta que por fin estaremos en la Enterprise… _

No digerí nada de lo que dijo. Estaba mareada y confundida. Sólo seguía a Nina por inercia. Escuchaba voces retumbar en mis oídos y no podía poner atención.

_— ¿Qué le ocurre? _—Escuché la voz de Bones— _Como sea, cuando reaccione dile que venga conmigo. _

— ¡MUNRO! —Nina gritó con fuerza mientras me empujaba—. Tengo que prepararme, Bones te necesita… ¡Ya reacciona, por favor!

Sacudí mi cabeza asintiendo. Le sonreí y me dirigí con Bones. Estaba cargándose de medicinas, inyecciones y pude notar que Jim estaba ahí.

—Bones…

— ¿Ya reaccionaste? Tú eres como su tutora… dirás que tiene una condición y que yo soy su médico. Lo subieron a bordo del Enterprise.

— ¿Lo subiremos a bordo? ¡¿Estas demente?!

—No más que Nina y el, juntos… sólo hazlo, ¿sí?

Accedí mirando la condición de Jim. Creo que estaba más confundido que yo hace unos momentos. De alguna manera, lo pusimos dentro cuando no tenía permiso de subir a ninguna nave. Pero como McCoy dijo, no podíamos dejarlo como si fuese un perrito abandonado.


	3. Parte II

Una sensación extraña me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Todo era confuso, mientras me daba paso por los pasillos de dicha nave. Siempre imagine como sería mi primer día pero no es como lo imagine. Estaba distraída y cansada mentalmente. Bones había dormido a Jim, así que no podía hacer mucho más que observar su ritmo cardiaco. Me senté a esperar y para tomar un ligero descanso… por un lado, Nina tenía razón… me sentía un poco más de lo normal, atraída a él y verlo dormir era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Cerré los ojos y ahí estaba un recuerdo más…

—Munro… —la voz de Nina volvió a interrumpirme— ¿No es demasiado guapo cuando duerme?

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, nada… olvide que es tu preciado novio… como sea…

—No es mi novio. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Intento deslindarme de mis labores y ver si Pike me da un puesto aquí…

— ¿No quieres usar el color rojo? Vamos, pensé que era tu favorito… tantos años con aquel uniforme rojo de la academia…

—Ese era otra cosa… tú has escuchado lo que les pasa…

—Nina, no te darán un lugar aquí.

—Como sea… dime, ¿qué le hicieron al de cabello perfecto?

—Vacunas, síntomas… Bones no quería dejarlo. Y si. Antes de que me digas, ya sé que es un error haberlo traído por que Pike no lo autorizo y aún debemos saber cuál es el falló y todo eso

—No iba a decir eso… iba a decir que se ve muy bien durmiendo

—Bueno, ¿Y qué tanto traes con él?

— ¿Celosa? Vamos Munro… acepta que Jim te gusta, sólo un poco…

— ¿Por qué he de aceptar algo que no siento?

—Porque en realidad no lo sientes —dijo un murmuro detrás de mi—. Nina, vete de aquí…

—Está bien, pero algún día lo vas a admitir y quiero estar presente… —Nina salió de la enfermería.

— ¿No le has dicho sobre Chekov?

— ¿Para qué?

—Bueno, es tu mejor amiga… debe saber que Chekov y tú son más que amigos… ¿O de verdad, Jim te importa más de lo normal?

—Bones, yo le diré cuando sea el momento…

—Sólo una cosa, Emery… ¿En serio quieres a Chekov? Digo, es raro, solamente raro que de la noche a la mañana…

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia… ¡Ahh! Parece que a todos les importa mi vida personal

—Es desde que te hemos visto muy apegada al joven Kirk y él que no te quita los ojos de encima, sólo digo… piénsalo bien, Munro. Sí lastimas a Chekov, Nina no te perdonará, como tú no la perdonarás de haberse metido con Jim.

Estaba pensando en una forma de callarlo, pero me calló con aquello último. Las cosas iban de mal en peor. Nuestra llamada de urgencia de Vulcan, fue gracias a una nave Romulana "atacando" a Vulcan.

Vacíe mi mente en los próximos minutos. Debía concentrarme y no hacer lo mismo que hago cuando no lo estoy. Simplemente comienzo a ser una molestia. Muchas veces me han dicho que tengo un ligero trastorno de humor, pero jamás me sentí de acuerdo a mis emociones o sentimientos… siempre difiero conmigo misma…

Pasaron un par de horas… Estaba en la enfermería, atendiendo a los únicos sobrevivientes. No podía pensar en nada más, sólo en cómo se sentía… No me daba alguna noción. Había perdido a mis padres pero siento que mis padres son Rima y Thomas –más Thomas que Rima-.

—Munro, ¿en qué tanto piensas? —Jim musitó al detenerme la mano, con la cual le vendaba—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí. Todo bien… sólo me siento un poco ajena a la situación… —giré mi vista hacía en donde estaba Spock—

—Todos, diría yo… —él hizo lo mismo—. Tranquila, estará bien… no siente nada

—Ese es el problema… el problema principal —murmuré.

—Munro… a ti te sucede algo.

—No es nada —le di una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo—. Debo hablar con Nina…

— ¿Estas molesta conmigo? Sé que lo estas…

—Jim… Mi mundo no gira en torno a ti

_"¿Estas molesta conmigo?"_ ¿Qué si estaba molesta con él? Siempre lo estaba, pero no era como siempre. No estaba molesta por que hubiese olvidado algo, o como cuando el tribble murió… más bien eran celos.

Salí de la enfermería y cuando me dirigía para ir con Nina, me encontré con Spock. Nunca teníamos una conversación que no fuera sobre cosas importantes, pero esta vez fue diferente.

—Comandante… —me llamo y fui con él—. Quiero que me diga algo… ¿Cómo se siente? Sobre todo esto…

— ¿Quieres saber mi opinión? —conteste algo dudosa.

—Sí.

—Siento mucho lo que paso… pero sé que por tu mente, pasa algo más.

—Dígame…

—Pues… No es Vulcan del todo, tiene un lado humano… Créeme, se lo que se siente perder a alguien a quien amas pero sin en realidad saberlo.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Es muy simple… sólo trata de pensarlo mejor.

Le dedique una sonrisa. Esa era mi respuesta final. Tratar de pensar las cosas mejor… y miren quien iba por respuestas. Deje la respuesta abierta y deje a Spock solo. La verdad, no sabía lo que era perder a alguien. A veces me sentía mal porque no sentía nada, pero no era sólo el dolor físico… me mostraba un poco fría, por ello siempre me han dicho de mis problemas de humor.

Cuando por fin encontré a Nina, se encontraba con Chekov ¿hacía bien por ir a preguntar? Tenía dos opciones, hacer como que nada pasaba, al fin y al cabo, Jim tenía esa reputación y puede que sólo haya sido de una noche… o quizás estaba mal interpretando las cosas. Mi segunda opción, era por fin decirle a Nina, sobre lo mío con Chekov pero me sentía aún más ajena a mis sentimientos hacía él. Siempre fue mi mejor amigo pero siempre me sentí cómoda con Jim. Creo que al final… sentía algo por Jim.


	4. Parte III

Me acerque a Nina y Chekov, al parecer ellos estaban más tranquilos que yo. Sólo un poco, pues Nina estaba hablando con él sobre lo ocurrido. Yo no tenía palabra alguna, sólo sonreí al ir con ellos. Recargué mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Chekov y no dijimos nada, todos, de alguna manera, nos sentíamos ajenos a la situación.

Poco tiempo después, me quede solamente con Nina, no sabía qué hacer… fingir que nada pasaba pero no era buena haciéndolo. Paso un rato para que ella rompiera el hielo.

—Dime que pasa…

—No sé cómo decirlo…

—Siempre sabes que decir, así que dilo ya.

—Es sobre Chekov —hubo una pausa y ella sólo me miró.

— ¿En serio? —Suspiro aliviada—. Pensé que tenía que ver con Kirk

—No. En realidad… no esta vez. Hace un par de días que Chekov y yo…

—Lo sé, él me lo dijo —se echó a reír—. Pero algo me dice que esa no es la verdadera razón por la cual estas así…

— ¿No la sabes ya? —dudé.

Hubo otra pausa. Me preguntaba el por qué de mi actitud. Era Nina y odiaba ser así con ella. Estuve a punto de decirle que lo olvidara pero ella habló antes.

—Lo siento —dijo en un susurro—. Fue cosa de una sola noche. Ambos estábamos pasados de copas, él más que yo… digamos que yo era la única consiente de aquello y sólo pasó. No sabía cómo decírtelo, pero sabía como reaccionarías…

— ¿Cómo? —Cuestione un poco confundida.

—Así… exactamente como éstas. Finges que no te importa pero sé que te importa…

—Pero en realidad no me importa… —intente sonreír.

—Hablamos de Jim Kirk… ¡Munro! ¿Cuántas veces debo explicártelo? Todos sabemos que sientes algo más por él pero eres… demasiado orgullosa.

Nina se enfado en ese momento que comenzó a caminar en círculos, balbuceando cosas inaudibles. Me miraba y me echaba una mirada de muerte. De repente se detuvo y me miró para seguir hablando.

—Mira, en lo que me concierne de dicha noche… Jim no paraba de hablar de ti. Incluso antes de quedarse dormido dijo "Espero que Munro no se moleste". Ya sé que no demuestra lo mucho que te quiere pero por el amor de Dios, ¡DENSE UNA MALDITA OPORTUNIDAD!

Aquello último lo grito y se sentó en el suelo. Algo más estaba pasando con ella y sabía justo lo que era. Sus palabras me dejaron muda, era de esperarse, Nina siempre fue así desde que la conozco. Me senté a su lado, sólo por un momento hasta que nos llamaron al puente.

—Señoritas, quisiera que escucharan esto… —dijo Spock con voz firme—. Bien, prosiga…

—Sí dices que él viene del futuro, sabrá lo que haremos, lo mejor es ser impredecibles.

—Las cosas no funcionan así —dije en un impulso y sentí como todos me miraban—. ¡Oh vamos! ¿No me digan que no lo han discutido todavía? Llevo sólo unos segundos aquí… Ahh bueno, Jim tiene razón, no del todo. Sí. Esta es una realidad alternativa pero se ha dedicado en arruinar nuestros "destinos" pero no el suyo ¿Por qué? —Hice una pausa—. Cambio todo desde el ataque al USS Kelvin, espero veinticinco años para poner esa cosa en la superficie de Vulcan… él sabía que enviarían las naves para un posible rescate. ¿Por qué Vulcan? Dijo que quería que vieras algo, la destrucción de tu planeta pero… eliminó varias naves de la Flota pero a nosotros no… Una explicación "lógica" es que Nerón sabe que el Enterprise es más que una nave conocida. Supo que Spock estaba aquí… ya destruyó tu planeta, ¿qué sigue? Nerón sabe y tiene algo en contra de esta nave, si creó una nueva cadena de incidentes, lo más lógico es que haga algo con su propio futuro…

—Tiene sentido —dijo Spock—. Justo como lo había pensado… quizás más allá. Gracias.

—No hay de que —respondí sin ganas de seguir hablando.

Nina salió del lugar, sabía exactamente a donde iría. La seguí.

—Deja de seguirme —reprochó.

—Ahora la que tiene preguntas, soy yo… ¿Dime qué pasa?

—Siempre tienes que ser el centro de atención… Déjame sola.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A eso que acabas de hacer… sabes, me tiene un poco harta, pero sólo porque eres mi mejor amiga te lo perdono.

—No entiendo…

—Nunca lo haces, eres como Spock… pero tú eres completamente humana, deja de fingir ¿no?

—Nina… no sé… —me interrumpió.

—Finges ser perfecta. Finges odiar a Kirk cuando es lo contrario. Pike y Spock te tienen en un maldito pedestal pero sólo yo puedo decir que no eres perfecta… Siempre tienes que hacer lo que yo quiero hacer… Pedí enfermería y cuando menos me di cuenta, Bones te tenía como asistente personal. Quería servir en el Enterprise como múltiple ayudante y ahí estabas tú, antes que yo…

Se le veía alterada, apunto de golpear a alguien por el enfado. Se reprimió todo y siguió hablando.

—Tú y yo entramos a la Academia al mismo tiempo y hasta a mi mejor amigo le robaste el aliento… ¿Qué pasa contigo que todos te quieren? —Hizo una pausa—. Mira, sé que no sientes nada por Chekov… déjalo ir… ¿Sabes porque me metí con Jim? Para ver si eso te apartaba de él, pero dudó que puedas odiar tanto a tu querido Jim. Sólo déjame sola, ¿quieres?

Asentí, más no dije nada… no sabía que decir, pues tenía razón. Pero no era toda mi culpa, siempre estaba inestable. Camine hacía la enfermería y me quede ahí sentada, por un buen rato. Leía los expedientes, de algunos heridos que teníamos y me seguí preguntando qué era lo que había mal en mí. Seguí cuidando a los heridos y volví a sentarme para despejar mi mente.

— ¿Cómo estás? —La voz de Bones me saco de mis pensamientos. Asentí con la cabeza—. Spock está demente…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Envió a Jim a Delta Vega… —no reaccione ante la noticia—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—La verdad es que ya no sé ni cómo sentirme…

—Creo saber lo que necesitas…

— ¿Transfusiones de nuevo?

—No puede haber otra explicación, aún sí la hay… Marcus no me perdonaría que no lo hiciera. Debo enviarle tu informe en un par de días… Anda, recuéstate…

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —Pregunte mientras me recostaba.

—Ya te dije, Marcus…

—Eso no… —lo interrumpí— ¿Por qué encajo en todo lugar en el que estoy?

—Supongo que así debes ser… o simplemente encajas porque es aquí en donde debes estar. ¿Qué paso con Nina?

—Nada, sólo me dijo lo que ya sabía de una forma dura.

—Oh Nina, siempre tan directa…

—Sí. Como sea…

Bones insertó el catéter en el dorso de mi mano izquierda, sólo sentí que lo hacía más no el dolor. Suspire al imaginar cómo sería dicho dolor pero no había nada en mi mente.


	5. Parte IV

_— ¿Por qué se hará esto, señor?_

_—Ya se lo mencione, quiero ver si eso tiene algún efecto en su situación actual. No tiene sensibilidad física, ante cualquier estímulo de dolor. Su sangre está infectada… _

_— ¿Y cree que con esto se descontaminará?_

_—Es lo más probable, pero quiero tener un informe cada mes. Recuerde que no se encuentra mentalmente estable_

Las transfusiones de sangre tenían que ser cada mes, y cada cambio en mi estado de salud, física y mental debía ser informado de inmediato al Almirante Marcus. Bones se encargaba de eso, en realidad era sólo eso… y yo no era la que pedía toda esta atención, en realidad, todo era gracias a Alexander Marcus.

Pase más de dos horas en la enfermería, recibiendo sangre. Jamás entendí el por qué, pero desde que tenía memoria… eso siempre pasaba cada mes.

Tuve un ligero sueño… una parte de mi sabía él porqué de esto, pero sólo recordó aquella conversación entre Bones y el Almirante. Se suponía que estaría inconsciente, más lo escuchaba todo. De nuevo, la misma pregunta me retumbaba en la cabeza ¿Qué era yo? Y él único en tener las respuestas era Marcus. Los demás sólo sabían pequeñeces al igual que yo, fragmentos de pláticas con Marcus.

Nina tenía razón, pero no me sentía que este lugar era donde debía pertenecer ¿Y sí la verdadera razón es por qué debo hacer algo qué alguien no puede y me está usando? Una vez más estaba confundida y en eso era en lo único en lo que pensaba. En realidad, no me había preocupado en que Jim no estuviera o que estábamos en una situación crítica. Estaba vagando en mis propios pensamientos, teniendo sueños que en realidad no tenían coherencia, o quizás sí, pero no me tocaba interpretarlos.

—Vamos, Munro… Despierta —escuche un susurro—. Munro, Spock te necesita…

— ¿Qué? —Dije apenas audible.

—Te quedaste dormida, como siempre… Spock te está buscando…

Pasaron unos minutos para hacerme a la idea de que estaba de vuelta en la realidad. Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces antes de reincorporarme e ir al Puente. Miré a mi alrededor y todo era lo mismo ¿qué esperaba que cambiara? La verdad, estaba muy confundida que la cabeza me daba vueltas. Salí de la enfermería y noté que Bones comenzaba a escribir. Conocía muy bien en donde escribía. Era parte de mi expediente, Bones siempre lo tenía, sólo para escribir. Era como una libreta y después la enviaba a Marcus, pero siempre tenía una libreta para "mi caso".

Antes de llegar al puente me encontré con Spock.

—Pensé que te vería… —me callé cuando vi su expresión— ¿Pasó algo?

— ¿Qué se siente? —dijo sin mirarme.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Emery… tú perdiste a tu madre y a tu padre, no has vívido con tu padre, dime… ¿Cómo puedes lidiar con eso?

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras. Había perdido a mis padres y sobre Thomas, a él lo quería como un padre, pero no sabía cómo sentirme. Intente recordar aquel día en el que Marcus me separo de él.

—La verdad… era muy pequeña cuando ellos murieron, y sobre Thomas, puedo decir que me sentí sola por un par de meses. Spock… ¿qué pasa?

—Me siento así en estos momentos, además de una rabia incontrolable…

—Lo más lógico es guardarse los sentimientos y olvidar, pero no eres Vulcano del todo, recuerda tu lado humano, no dejes que eso te afecté de verdad…

—Tiene razón —intento sonreír un poco y comenzó a caminar—. Supongo que Kirk te querrá en el Puente.

Me limité a decir algo y lo vi irse. Entendía sólo un poco de cómo se sentía Spock, pero nuestros casos eran totalmente diferentes en cada punto de ello. Camine hacía el puente. La cabeza aún me daba vueltas pero hice un esfuerzo de mantener la concentración. Al entrar, Nina me intercepto.

—Lo siento… —musitó.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo siento, reaccione impulsivamente…

—Descuida, me hiciste pensar, gracias

—Y sobre Jim… lo siento mucho… No me pude controlar

—Nina, basta… las cosas pasan, no te puedo odiar por eso. Tú tranquila

— ¡Munro! —Jim grito desde el centro de la nave—. No sabes cuánto me alegra verte de nuevo… Nina, tu siempre tan linda —le guiñó el ojo—. ¿No debías hablar de aquello con Chekov? Tiempo, Nina… no tenemos mucho…

Nina me sonrió un poco, antes de ir con Chekov, mientras Jim se sentaba de nuevo en la silla del Capitán.

—Siento que me perdí de mucho…

—No mucho, sólo que como verás soy Capitán ahora y supongo que has de intuir que es lo que haré ahora.

— ¿Darle fin a esto? —sonreí dando a entender el sarcasmo.

—Exacto pero te necesito en el puente, y justo de eso quiero hablarte

—Lo que tú digas… —Alcé los hombros un poco mirando a mí alrededor confundida— ¿Para qué?

—Es muy obvio, Munro. Te necesito, sin ti no podría hacerlo… digo, con todos ellos puedo, tengo una gran responsabilidad pero tú… Tú haces las cosas diferentes, haces que me olvide de todo

—Ajá…

—Vamos Munro, te lo digo de verdad…

—Lo sé… y yo sólo estoy contestando. Dime ¿qué paso en Delta Vega?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, se cuando ocultas algo…

—No puedo decirlo

—Oh vamos, Jim… No le diré a nadie. Sabes que no lo haría.

—Te lo diré, cuando esté seguro de que nada, absolutamente nada pasará. Ahora, ve con Nina y Chekov… necesitan tu mente.

Cuando me acerque a Nina y Chekov, Nina decidió irse, alegando que tenía que preparar algo. Le pregunté a Chekov de que estaban hablando pero él no contesto. Insistí un par de veces hasta que lo hice hablar.

—Termino —dijo con ese acento que lo caracterizaba.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Vamos, no lo hagamos más difícil. Aunque lo es para mí y no para ti, pero es mejor así, sin que fuera doloroso del todo…

—No comprendo…

—Te estoy dejando libre… como se dice… siempre es difícil hablar contigo. Estoy terminando contigo, es lo mejor para los dos… Siempre estará Jim presente.

Solté una ligera risa y bese su mejilla. Chekov era más un hermano que algo más. Sólo no quería que resultara una confesión como la de Nina. Me sentía mejor… pero aún quedaban más preguntas sin contestar y siento que en un momento, todo había cambiado y yo seguía siendo la misma.


	6. Parte V

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Sugiero que vean el Star Trek de J.J. Abrams, pues hay muchos elementos que quito pero en sí, toda la fanfic se basará en Star Trek y Star Trek Into Darkness. Omitiré todo lo relacionado con el cómic pues aún no lo leo, así que la segunda parte será nueva. Pero a partir de la tercera parte, será en base de Into Darkness.

Como en este capítulo en especial. Quité como 20 minutos de la película y después de la pelea con Nerón. Perdón si omito detalles "importantes".

Todo se había calmado. Todos daban un suspiro de alivio. Fue como si nos hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Miré a mí alrededor y todos no podían esconder la sonrisa de victoria que nos llenaba a todos. No faltó mucho para que nos alistáramos para volver. Volví a la enfermería, a hacerme cargo de Pike.

— ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó casi sin fuerzas.

—Todo bien, señor.

— ¿Señor? ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

—Bueno, nunca me llamas señor… pero mejor olvidémoslo. Jim y tú van progresando por lo que veo.

— ¿Progresando? Lo dudo… pero se está haciendo un intento.

—Como sea, me alegra que estés bien, Emery.

—Y a mí que estés mejor, y fuera de peligro. En un mes aproximadamente recuperarás la sensibilidad en las piernas —le sonreí.

—Emery, tengo que decirte algo… Mientras estaba ahí, me puse a pensar mucho en tu situación. Somos pocos los que sabemos de tu situación, pocos pero tú no.

—No es necesario que me diga el por qué o lo que sea…

—Pero necesitas saberlo, más ahora que servirás a la Enterprise… Sólo déjame decirte sólo un poco…

En todo el tiempo que conocía a Pike, jamás me había hablado como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Lo miré y dejé de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Tomó mi mano y me miró como siempre lo hacía, como si estuviera orgulloso de mí.

—No confíes en Marcus, y te lo digo porque te quiero y se de tu situación. No naciste en París como él lo cuenta, pero ese no es el caso ahora. Thomas Harewood, tu tutor, él se encargó de guardar tú expediente que día a día se actualiza, en la sección 31 en Londres. Pero hazme un favor, no vayas hasta que lo creas necesario… por favor. Aún tienes que crecer…

—Y ese expediente, ¿qué puede decir de mí que yo no sepa?

—Muchas cosas y por eso te pido que no vayas ahora… Eres especial, y necesita su tiempo de asimilar.

Asentí con la cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro. Pike sonrió de vuelta y lo deje descansar. Comencé a limpiar lo que había usado y fue cuando Jim entró.

— ¿Cómo esta? —Preguntó susurrando.

—Está bien, sólo está descansando. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a hablar contigo, te dije que te lo explicaría una vez que todo estuviera bien. Sólo promete que no me tomarás como a un loco.

—Lo prometo —asentí y lo miré atenta.

—Por ahora, sólo puedo decir que tenías razón… Todos aquí debíamos estar aquí… lo sé, es difícil de comprender, pero… pensé que sería más fácil hablar contigo pero nunca lo es, espera a que volvamos… tengo que presentarte a alguien y que él te lo explique todo…

— ¿Eso era todo?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—No, por nada…pensé que me dirías algo más…

—Munro, jamás te lo diré… o tal vez sí, pero no ahora.

Cuando por fin volvimos a la Academia, estuve dos días en cuidado de Pike. Durante aquellos días, no quise preguntarle sobre lo que habíamos hablado. Había una ceremonia a la que debíamos asistir, aquella en donde le sedería su nave a Jim. Por un lado estaba más que emocionada pero sabía que eso implicaba pedir autorización a Marcus.

—Tú tranquila… yo lo persuadiré

—Ese no es el problema… los chequeos mensuales, al menos una vez al mes debo verlo y la verdad es que no se para que. Sé que no estoy en posición para pedirle algún tipo de favor…

—Ya verás que todo estará bien. Ahora te sugiero que vayas a hablar con él antes de que todo comience.

Salí de la habitación, estaba nerviosa y no sabía ni lo que pasaría al hablar con Marcus. Sabía que sería difícil, me trataba como si fuera su propiedad. Lo encontré saliendo de una de las oficinas, me miró y llamó.

—Recibí los informes de McCoy. Ningún cambio, eso es bueno —sonrió levemente. Se veía alterado—. Sobre tu petición para servir de tiempo completo al Enterprise, se te es concedida. Claro está que sí yo te llamo para el servicio en otra nave o en la Academia, e inclusive conmigo, te reportes de inmediato. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que será mejor que te presentes por mí.

No me dio tiempo de protestar o agradecerle, simplemente se veía diferente. Más alterado que de costumbre. No quise tomarle mucha atención, pues al final, me había dado lo que tanto quería. Me dirigía a la sala, cuando Jim me alcanzó rápidamente.

— ¡Ven conmigo! —tomó mi mano y me hizo correr. Nos detuvimos cerca del hangar—. Bien, los dejaré solos, debo que hacer algunas cosas… No seas insolente…—Jim simplemente salió corriendo.

— ¿Por qué todos tienen prisa el día de hoy?

—Es un día importante, tú también deberías estar feliz… —la voz de aquel hombre se me hacía familiar—. La misma Emery Munro…

—Es Harewood… —dije al instante

—Lo sé, pero te decíamos Munro porque es tu apellido, no un simple apodo.

— ¿Disculpa? —enarque una ceja

—Oh, ¿él no te lo mencionó?... soy Spock

—Eso lo puedo ver, pero…

—Tú misma lo estás pensando en estos momentos… Realidad alternativa, viaje en el tiempo… vengo de aquella realidad que sólo quedará como un recuerdo —Me invitó a sentarme a su lado—. Dime, ¿Jim y tú?

— ¿Por qué todos insinúan…?

—No insinuó nada, pero veo que ustedes están más unidos… Te explicaré, y sólo puedo decírtelo a ti… así que no repitas nada de lo que te diga. No quiero afectar tu futuro. Jim siempre te tuvo en alta estima toda su vida, eras como su mano derecha pero él te perdió… un par de veces. Dime ¿Nina es tu mejor amiga? —asentí rápidamente—. Te ayudaré a comprender algo… Nina y él, fueron como ustedes son ahora…

Lo miré confundida, buscando una palabra o frase. Confundida pero más extrañada por sus comentarios. Si me trataba de explicar algo, era más que obvio que no se daba a entender.

—Tengo algo para ti… —sacó un sobre gris y me lo entrego—. Léelo cuando creas que debes leerlo. Incluye quien fuiste en esa realidad. Quienes fueron tus amigos y enemigos, así como detalles sobre tu vida.

— ¿Por qué me lo das?

—Tú me lo pediste… es difícil de explicar, pero confía en mí. Ábrelo cuando yo te lo diga.

Nada de esa conversación tenía sentido. Nada. Odiaba ser "importante" o "especial" para muchas personas. ¿Por qué lo era? Simplemente quería que me lo dijeran en ese momento. No se daban cuenta que lidiaban con alguien inestable mentalmente para que lleguen diciendo cosas "importantes" de mí que ni yo sabía.


	7. Expediente 1

Documentos relacionados con:

Emery Harewood.

Nombre: Emery Munro (Harewood)

Edad: Veinte/Veinticinco años

Puesto: Comandante.

Fecha de Nacimiento: Veinte de Junio

Madre: Norah Nicholls (Fallecida en 2232)

Padre: Ryder Munro (Fallecido en 2232)

Tutor: Thomas Harewood.

Información:

Norah y Ryder Munro, fueron secuestrados por Klingons al inicio de 2232. Norah estaba embarazada y dio a luz a una niña. Estuvieron cautivos por siete años, liberados y devueltos a la tierra en 2238. Lo que es peculiar en el caso, es que los padres, llegaron en lo que eran cajas y un bebé recién nacido.

Emery. Un bebé totalmente sano pero con varios defectos conforme fue creciendo. Una niña atenta, inteligente e intuitiva. Desde que bebé, nunca se enfermo y los golpes no se hacían moretones. Se caía y no había un llorido de dolor.

Tenía sólo un año de edad pero parecía estar más despierta que cualquier otro niño de su edad. Aprendió a hablar y a leer en tan sólo tres semanas. Sin dudas, una niña prodigio.

Hay algo que llama la atención sobre ella, y se refiere al tiempo que estuvo en Kronos. Sus padres murieron al recibir la atención médica que necesitaban pero ella sigue con vida. Otro rasgo que anotar es su inhibición a los dolores físicos causados por golpes o el introducir una aguja en su brazo.

El año recurrente desde su llegada es 2238. Se sabe por medio de sus padres que ella nació en 2232 pero no podemos explicar cómo es qué tiene apenas un año de edad, sabiendo que debería tener seis o siete años. La interrogante aún persiste.

Sobre su liberación de Kronos, es desconocido. Al igual que su estadía en dicho planeta. Sólo los años me dirán quien es ella.

Será puesta bajo custodia por Thomas Harewood, quien la cuidará y luego deberá entregar a la Federación cuando la joven cumpla los Trece años

Alexander Marcus. El principal motivo fue hacer de Emery una buena estudiante y una joven que acatara cualquier instrucción. Le infundió miedo y odio hacía los Klingon y hace pruebas con ella y su sangre.

Una distinguida estudiante. Con aptitudes para tener su propia nave antes de los estipulado, así como puede servir en la misma como ayudante en prácticamente todo. No se debe ignorar tan buen talento".

Han pasado tres años desde que Emery llegó a la Academia. Ha respondido bien a los tratamientos. Hemos cambiado el modus operandi, debido a cambios en su salud mental.

Los primeros reportes, indicaban que había recuperado la sensibilidad física. Ha mostrado aptitudes excelentes en casi todos los ámbitos pero en combate es diferente. No puede distinguir entre un golpe o un hueso roto. Se ha dislocado el hombro varias veces.

Actualmente sirve en el USS Enterprise. Sigue estando bajo vigilancia cada mes.

Anexo

_Emery Munro. _

_No estoy seguro sí debo mostrarte esto, pero espero que cuando lo leas no sea demasiado tarde. Tú futuro cambio, por lo que me atrevo a escribir esto antes de que leas el interior. _

_Hay una persona de la que debes tener cuidado. Él está ahí, como tú estás aquí en estos momentos, sólo espero que él te sepa decir lo que tanto quieres saber._


	8. The Soul

_**Nota del Autor:**_

**_Bien, aquí comienza la segunda parte de Harmless. Todo aquí será completamente nuevo, sin relación a las películas -sólo un poco-. Cuenten esto como una precuela de Into Darkness. _**

**_Espero y les guste. _**

Se le otorgó la nave a James T. Kirk. Su tripulación no ha sufrido cambios y están en un viaje de prueba para poder determinar si podrán con la misión de cinco años.

Lo que pasaba en la mente de la joven Munro, era simple… no saber lo que pocos sabían. Quién era y cuál era su pasado. ¿Qué era lo que Spock sabía de ella? Pocos sabían quién era, menos ella.

El Almirante era el único que sabía todo lo que en su expediente estaba, y siempre encontraba una forma de recibir información. Debido a la destrucción de Vulcan, Marcus se volvió un poco más cuidadoso con su "pupila". Como se ha dicho antes, Marcus sabía más de lo que su expediente decía.

—Almirante —uno de sus allegados lo interrumpió en su oficina—. Lo encontramos.

— ¿A todos?

—Los 72 y…

—Quiero el expediente de Emery Harewood, rápido. Encuéntrame donde siempre.

Aquel hombre salió trotando de la oficina del Almirante Marcus, mientras él se dirigía a uno de sus lugares secretos, lejos de la vista de curiosos. Sabía perfectamente que su siguiente reunión, indicaba saber más de Emery pero aún más, sobre armamento para una posible guerra.

Al llegar, se encontró con su empleado, quien le dio lo que había pedido. Entro a la sala y cerró la puerta, desconecto cámaras y micrófonos, quería una plática fuera de lo corriente. Miró a su "invitado" quien tenía un par de heridas en el rostro, una postura erguida y una expresión que no indicaba mucho.

—Bienvenido —menciono Marcus sentándose enfrente—. Debo suponer que todo esto es nuevo para ti, o al menos un poco… has estado en contacto con miembros de la Federación antes, no hace mucho.

—Prometieron dejarnos…

—Lo sabemos, pero los tiempos son difíciles, usted y su… tripulación son necesarios en esta guerra…

— ¿Qué guerra?

—La guerra que se avecina, y es por ello que está aquí. Dicha guerra puede afectarlo, quiero evitar eso y pedir su ayuda. Usted es uno de los ingenieros de armamento más inteligente y perfecto que muchos aquí.

Hubo una pausa entre el almirante y su invitado. Sólo había miradas incomodas pero que no decían mucho. Aquel hombre frunció el ceño y arqueo las comisuras de sus labios.

— ¿Qué pasa si me niego?

—Tiene razones para hacerlo pero yo tengo aún más… Su tripulación morirá si no lo hace, véalo de este modo; la Federación se hace responsable de su seguridad y de la de su tripulación, si hace lo que pedimos, pero hay algo más… el cuidado de su "protegida". Usted salvó a una niña hace años, no quisiera mentir diciéndome que no es verdad… La niña traía consigo una pequeña nota diciendo quien era y que había sucedido, pero no todo… ¿Por qué la protege?

— ¿Sigue viva?

—Por supuesto, pero al menos que acepte mi propuesta, le diré todo sobre ella y usted también. Más la seguridad de su tripulación, de lo contrario… ellos morirán.

La tensión se apodero de la situación, pero era inevitable, el almirante había perdido la coherencia en lo que hacía y decía.

Mientras tanto, Emery Harewood se seguía desempeñando como Comandante Especial del USS Enterprise. Por ahora, su misión era explorar mundos sin tener una relación directa con ellos.

Para la joven, todo marchaba bien. Incluso, su relación con el Capitán. Emery nunca fue el tipo de persona que amara la atención o el ser educada y amable. Solía ser insolente y no trataba a sus autoridades con el debido respeto con el que se deberían de tratar. Incluso con Jim Kirk, ella seguía siendo como siempre había sido con él. Un poco controladora y preocupada por lo que él hacía y con quien se metía. Debido a que estaban en la nave, no había ninguna posibilidad de que él tuviera algún tipo de "aventura", así que su relación funcionaba a la perfección. Aún así, para Emery había preguntas, muchas preguntas que quería contestar. Ella sabía que podía contar con Spock, y sólo con él para hablarle de lo que ocurría con su vida, y que él le contestaría aunque no fuera claro en sus respuestas.

No sabía cuándo sería el momento indicado para descubrir lo que había en aquel sobre que se le había sido entregado, tampoco cuándo sería tiempo de ir a la Sección 31… Aquello rondaba la mente de la joven, que aún parecía estar más inestable, pero nadie se percataba de ello.

Sobre lo que Almirante había descubierto sobre Emery, le causó una grande sorpresa. Sabía que podía tener el control de la chica hasta que él quisiera y ahora podía usarla para que la guerra que tanto temía pudiera hacerse, sólo necesitaba un buen pretexto para usar dos de sus más grandes armas.


	9. Parte Uno

Aquello parecía la realidad más que un sueño. Cada detalle, cada olor y sonido, podía sentirlo, casi tocarlo. Podría decir que no estaba dormida, pues todo el dolor lo sentía. Comenzaba a tener dolor en cada parte de mi cuerpo, un dolor que nunca había experimentado y quizás era la primera vez. Veinte años y era la primera vez en toda mi vida que lo sentía.

Escuchaba a los demás quejarse de un dolor de muelas o muscular. Dolores de cabeza o de alguna fractura. Dolores simples, moderados y fuertes. Podía fingir el rostro sin siquiera saber qué tipo de molestia tenía. Mentía al decir que tener un dolor de cabeza, pero no sabía lo que era hasta ahora.

Era punzante y fuerte. Había sangre y el cuerpo no respondía como debía y todo me daba vueltas. Pronto comencé a sentirme débil y en ese trance entre el sueño y la realidad, se escuchó una voz… "Esto debe ser suficiente, Almirante".

¿Almirante? ¿Por qué estaba presente el Almirante? En un movimiento brusco, mi brazo derecho golpeo el suelo frío, lo que me hizo despertar; al menos sólo eso había sido, un sueño.

Me reincorporé aún adormecida y recargue mis brazos en la cama, tratando de darme cuenta que había despertado y que lo parecía real, no lo era. Tardé un poco en volver en mí. Sentía el mareo y el malestar sobre mi brazo y hombro derecho.

—Eso debió doler. Perdón. —la voz de Jim interrumpió mi propio chequeo mental.

— ¿Qué? —Dije con un hilo de voz y confusión.

—Odias que te vea dormir, pero creo que no tenías un sueño placentero, pues te moviste como si quisieras salir corriendo y te caíste…

— ¿Me veías dormir? —Mencione más como un reclamo.

—Sí y lo siento…

— ¿Cuándo acordamos dormir juntos?

—No lo hicimos, pero hablas demasiado antes de dormir que no me dejaste otra opción que quedarme a cobijarte y por ende, me quede dormido.

Habían pasado casi seis meses desde que nos dieron el viaje de prueba antes de la misión de cinco años. En ese tiempo, incluso desde antes, Jim y yo teníamos algo que se parecía mucho a una relación. Ambos sabíamos que éramos algo, pero nadie más lo sabía. Era un secreto que comenzaba a ser notorio para todos en la nave, en especial para Nina.

Aún me ponía a pensar lo que por su mente pasaba al verme con él. Muy en el fondo tenía la ligera sospecha de que algo más pasaba, pero no quería preguntar. Había una pregunta que me hacía todos los días… ¿Por qué Jim? De todos, él. Nunca se debe cuestionar ello, pero éramos polos opuestos. Sabiendo lo que sentimos y lo que tenemos, las peleas, a mí parecer, habían aumentado y no eran nada comparadas a las que teníamos hace años.

Al final del día, una parte de mí amaba el hecho de que él estaba ahí, pero tenía mis dudas, normales, si quieren verlo de esa forma; un poco en desconfiar de él. Vamos, era James Kirk… aquel de la fama de mujeriego. Y mi única respuesta era que una vez que estos seis meses terminaran, ambos volveríamos a lo mismo de antes.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Capitán —arrugué la nariz un poco mientras me ponía de pie.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Te quiero en el puente en media hora, Comandante.

—Como tú digas.

Se despidió con un beso y salió de la habitación. Dejó una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero tan pronto comencé a estudiar mi situación, la sonrisa se borró. No era un sueño, no se sentía como uno pero así parecía. El almirante Marcus, era el único que podía demandar cualquier estudio médico para mí. El único que tenía acceso a mi historial clínico, él y nadie más; eran los pocos médicos de la Flota que podían tener acceso a lo que en realidad pasaba conmigo. Tenía mis dudas y no sabía que podía hacer. Intentaba conectar los cabos sueltos y todo termino en ver a mi padre, antes de ir a la sección 31.

Salí de mi habitación para dirigirme al puente. Como siempre me encontraba distraída, pero ahora experimentaba el dolor al despertar y aún me preguntaba por qué.

—Buenos días, Munro… aunque aquí no se noten mucho… —La voz de Nina se escuchaba desde el otro lado del pasillo.

—Buen día, Nina… —me quede callada un momento esperando que decir—. Necesito decirte algo…

— ¡Por dios! ¿Esperas un bebé?

— ¿Qué? —sacudí la cabeza un poco— ¡No! Quiero que me ayudes a algo…

—Oh, yo pensé que tendrías un bebé baboso como tu novio…

— ¿Novio? Espera ¿qué? —la mire confundida.

—A mi no me escondes que tu y Jim son novios —sonrió un poco asintiendo con la cabeza—. No, en realidad Bones me lo dijo… y a Bones le dijo Jim, pero tranquila tu secreto está guardado conmigo.

— Ohm, esta… bien —enarque una ceja—. Te necesito a ti y a Scotty…

— ¿Para qué?

—Debo salir de aquí… sin que Marcus o Jim se enteren.

— Repito… ¿para qué? —me miró fijamente.

—Necesito visitar a mi padre.

— ¿Por qué no esperas cuando volvamos?

—No puedo, y mucho menos estando bajo la vigilancia de Marcus. Nina, necesito ir sin que nadie se entere, por eso te lo pido a ti y necesito que Scotty me ayude. Vamos, no tardaré…

—Ajá, ok te apoyo pero como justificaras…

—Para eso te necesito, eres buena en eso…

— ¿Quieres que mienta por ti?

—Sólo por un tiempo, volveré cuando menos te lo esperes… y te juró que te lo recompensaré.

—Está bien, sólo dime qué quieres que haga…

Mi idea era algo repentina. La tuve en menos de cinco minutos y todo por hacer algo que nunca haría.

Siempre hacía lo correcto, pero poniendo a un lado la cortesía. No era educada con mis mayores, y eso regularmente me causaba problemas con el almirante Marcus. Pero está vez era muy diferente, y quizás haría lo que Jim haría… o lo que siempre hace, salirse con la suya, aunque yo esperaba que todo fuera un secreto.

Mi plan era hacer que Scotty me pusiera en la tierra sin que Jim se diera cuenta, sólo que debía darle una razón por la cual no quisiera verme en al menos un par de semanas. Para ello, tuve que meter a Bones en todo esto, pero con la condición de no informarlo como algo oficial.

No había vuelta atrás.


	10. Parte Dos

Era una locura en realidad. Me estaba comportando como debía comportarme, como en realidad me sentía. Al despedirme de Nina, pude darme cuenta que algo estaba pasando en mí y que en realidad debía encontrar la respuesta todo lo que me sucedía.

No quería que fuere una búsqueda en "saber quién soy" o "de dónde vengo", era más una búsqueda de saber que era todo lo que me estaban ocultando. Sentía la adrenalina en mi cuerpo, la ansiedad y la maravillosa sensación de romper las reglas… algo me decía que esa debía ser la verdadera yo.

Llegué a Londres. Eran pasadas de la media noche, estaba lloviendo y pude ver aquel escenario londinense que alguna vez había amado tanto. Podía sentir que no era yo, o al menos eso es lo que dirían los demás. "No eres tú, Munro". Esa era la mirada en Bones, Nina y Scotty, veían a alguien que había seguido las reglas de principio a fin. Una estudiante estrella para la Academia y Comandante ejemplo para todos los que quisieran servir a una nave en un futuro.

Caminaba por las calles sintiendo el agua en mis pies, pisando cada charco uno por uno, sintiendo la lluvia caer en mi cabeza y mejillas. Era todo nuevo para mí, como sí lo hubiera olvidado, y la verdad había olvidado cómo era estar en la tierra sin saber que volverás allá arriba sin saber cuándo. El hospital de la Federación quedaba muy cerca, estaba en el centro de Londres. Le había dicho a Nina que borrará toda mi actividad en dicho lugar, debido a que no quería levantar sospechas con el Almirante.

La verdad, no debería estar en un hospital en estos momentos pero debía estarlo. Tenía una pequeña razón de estar ahí, y su nombre era Lucille. Había caído enferma desde hace un año, no pude visitarla por cuestión de autorización. Pensé que sería un buen momento de irla a ver antes de que algo más sucediese. Había pocos despiertos, y en su mayoría eran enfermeras o doctores haciendo su ronda de todos los días. Pude escabullirme por los pasillos hasta llegar al tercer piso. Ahí tenían a quienes estuvieran a pocos días de poder entrar a terapia intensiva. Tenían una lista al llegar al piso, una lista con los nombres de quienes estaban en dicho piso, su número de habitación y su situación.

_HAREWOOD, Lucille._

_Habitación 304._

_Bacteria desconocida_

Camine por el pasillo esperando no ver ni a Rima o mi padre, esperaba que ella estuviese sola, descansando. Por alguna razón, estaba nerviosa. Quizás ansiosa de ver a Lucille, en el estado en el que estuviera, pero la vería después de varios años. Me sentía un tanto culpable de no haber estado con ella en seis años y sí me veía, no sabría que decirle… todo eso y más pasaba por mi mente, hasta que llegue a su habitación. Abrí la puerta con extremo cuidado y silencio. Introduje mi cabeza un poco, para ver quien más podría estar en la habitación y por fortuna, sólo Lucille estaba ahí. Entre y cerré de nuevo la puerta.

No me pude contener a leer su expediente, leer sus signos vitales y a hacerle un examen de rutina como era mi costumbre, además sentía que debía hacerlo, nunca confíe en los hospitales, así que mi pequeño examen de rutina había dado en lo correcto a todo lo que decía en la plantilla.

No sabían que tenía, al parecer una bacteria que estaba atacando cada uno de sus órganos uno por uno. Aún respiraba con normalidad, su actividad cerebral era normal, pero su estado se deterioraba con el paso de los días. Por un momento me sentí peor de lo que me sentía… me senté en un pequeño sofá que había dentro de la habitación y sólo comencé a meditar en todo lo que me había perdido. Culpable tal vez era la palabra que buscaba, por no estar presente pero no culpaba a mi padre o a Rima por no habérmelo dicho, sino al Almirante.

— ¿Mamá? —La voz casi inaudible de Lucille me saco de mis ideas.

—Oh, amm, no… Hola Lucille

Por un momento divago en reconocer quien era. Se incorporo y se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Emery? ¿En- En serio eres tú?

—Supongo que sí… ¿Cómo estás? —Me acerque a ella

—No muy bien del todo… pero supongo que mejor… ¿Papá sabes que estás aquí?

—No, y no debe saberlo… Estoy en una… aventura y tú me ayudarás.

— ¿Cómo? —Dijo algo emocionada.

—Muy fácil… tú no dices que me has visto y todo saldrá a la perfección.

— ¿Cuál es tú gran aventura, Emery?

—Bueno, eso es un secreto… pero te prometo que cuando haya acabado, serás la primera en saber.

Lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento era, sí vería a Lucille una vez más, pero al menos pude estar con ella y ver, que dentro de todo, estaba bien y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me despedí de ella, y le prometí que me quedaría para verla como se dormía. Pasado ese tiempo, miré por la ventana y el día casi se anunciaba. Tenía que salir de ahí e ir a casa. Según Lucille, seguían viviendo en el mismo lugar y que mis cosas estaban intactas. Espere un poco más de tiempo para cuando los dos salieran y yo pudiera entrar.

Quizá era más fácil decirle a papá que estaba ahí, y pedir su ayuda pero no quería tomar riesgos innecesarios y mucho menos explicaciones absurdas que ni yo comprendía. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que ambos dejaron el lugar. Entré como una vez mi padre me enseñó. Nada había cambiado, era como si nunca hubiera dejado mi hogar. Subí a la que era mi habitación; tal y como dijo Lucille… todo seguía intacto. Había un par de cajas sobre la cama y era sólo ropa, casi nueva. Pensé que era de Rima pero en la otra caja había notas y en realidad, dicha ropa era mía. Era ropa nueva, y las notas eran pequeñas felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños o navidad. La letra era de papá… y pude deducir que él me extrañaba más de lo que yo pensaba.

Tome una vieja mochila de mi armario y guarde la ropa. Tome un baño y aunque estaba cansada, no podía quedarme ahí. Simplemente tenía que encontrar una forma de entrar a la Sección 31, buscar mí expediente y esperar que las respuestas estuvieran ahí, pero tomaría tiempo y era lo que no tenía. Constaba de siete días y el primero estaba comenzando.


	11. Parte Tres

Los recuerdos iban y venían. Recuerdos de mi infancia, sueños que podían significar algo más. Todo lo que podía recordar, eran fragmentos pero cada uno tenía algo en común… Alexander Marcus. Su voz y su presencia constante desde siempre, como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado conmigo… pero no entendía con cuál propósito.

Había más personas. Mis padres. Nunca los conocí, sin embargo tenía una ligera noción de cómo eran, basándome en mí. Según aquellos 'sueños', tengo los ojos de mi padre, la sonrisa de mi madre, al igual que su nariz. Puedo ser solamente yo y que esto sea aún más descabellado. No me estaba volviendo loca pero comenzaba a dudar de mi capacidad de ver la realidad y saber diferenciar entre ella y la fantasía. Nadie me aseguraba que eran reales, nadie me lo negaba tampoco, era yo contra todas mis teorías y ocurrencias. Necesitaba algún tipo de confirmación… algo que me indicara que todo esto no era algo fuera de lugar.

Kronos era parte importante de mí, no me gustaba escuchar el dialecto Klingon, me causaba dolores de cabeza y me aturdía el simple sonido de su voz… pero ¿qué tenía que ver Kronos conmigo? Era una conclusión válida para lo que estaba haciendo, no eran mis padres, sino Kronos, que siempre jugaba un papel importante en mis sueños y ocurrencias. Tenía algo con que comenzar, algo que sustentará todo esto. Mis padres y Kronos. Mi primera relación. Después, claramente, era mi relación con Alexander Marcus.

Hasta donde me daba razón la mente, nunca confíe en él. Tenía la ligera impresión de que me ocultaba algo y que mi vida era una mentira. Él decía que veía a Thomas el tiempo que yo requería, pero no recuerdo haberlo visto o estado con él. Sí eso hubiera sido, tendría más recuerdos con Lucille, pero no era así y eso era parte de mi sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Un último recuerdo me invadió la mente… era diferente y se sentía diferente. Lo sentía tan real, como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese momento. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y deje de escribir, apreté la pluma tan fuerte al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba a mí misma. Tenía frío que comencé a temblar, todo se sentía tan real, todo lo que veía parecía real.

Intente, de alguna forma, poder reaccionar y eliminar cada una de las sensaciones pero no podía, se apoderaba de mí tan rápidamente que no parecía que fuera dueña de mi misma.

Todo estaba oscuro, vació y escuchaba el murmureo de dos personas. Una de las voces era de una mujer, la otra de un hombre.

—_Está bien, no hay ningún problema... _

Hubo un silencio. El grito de aquella mujer y después todo se calló.

—_ ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hicieron? Cada uno de ustedes va a pagar el precio…_

—_Perdón… nosotros… no sabíamos lo que hacíamos. Íbamos a explorar y esto… paso… no sabíamos que hacer y esto se presentó… No nos hagan daño, por favor, piedad pido por ella._

—_ ¿Piedad? ¿Pides piedad cuando tú no la tuviste con nosotros? _

—_Pero ninguno murió… puede cambiar aquello y matarme a mí pero no creo que sea capaz de matar a una vida que apenas ha llegado a este mundo…_

El corazón de aquella mujer latía rápidamente, sollozaba en el silencio mientras abrazaba algo, algo valioso para ambos.

—_Bien… Le perdonaré la vida a aquella criatura, con una condición… El estado en el que me encontraron, regrésenme a él pero sólo ella vivirá…_

Entonces, caí en cuenta de que ellos eran mis padres. Tenía un recuerdo de mis padres y no sabía el cómo ni el por qué. Nadie, absolutamente nadie puede tener recuerdos de tan temprana edad, pero yo… pude escuchar la voz de mi padre y pude sentir el abrazo de mi madre.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me percaté que era un poco más tarde y yo seguía ahí. Lo peor era que no sabía sí seguía sola o si alguien había llegado. Me arriesgaba en salir pero si encontraba a alguien, ese pudiera ser Thomas y no estaba en situación de explicarle cada detalle.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, me escabullí entre los pasillos de arriba observando y escuchando cada detalle. Había ruido proveniente de abajo, posiblemente Rima ya había llegado a casa. No tenía forma de salir, más que la puerta principal, asumiendo que Rima estuviera en la cocina, pero sino, entonces estaba perdida.

Baje las escaleras cuidadosamente, mirando a mi alrededor, y Rima estaba en la cocina, y por el simple hecho de estar ahí me ponía al descubierto. Cuando llegué a la puerta, a la mesa que estaba a un lado, vi que Rima había dejado un pequeño oso de peluche, el cual recordé, pues era mío cuando niña.

Thomas me lo había obsequiado cuando Lucille nació, me dijo que aunque él tuviera su propia familia, yo seguiría siendo su mayor prioridad. Dos años después, cuando Lucille comenzaba a hablar y caminar, su mayor tesoro, era un oso de peluche diferente al mío, el cual perdió. Se sentía tan mal verla llorar que lo que hice fue darle el mío. Aún recuerdo su sonrisa cuando se lo di y desde entonces, ese era su favorito.

No entendía que hacía ahí o por qué Rima lo había traído de vuelta. Lo tenía abrazando cuando sentí que alguien más estaba mirándome. Rápidamente lo solté y Rima estaba ahí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó sin tener emoción alguna—. Pensé que tenías prohibido volver a la tierra, Thomas menciono que estabas en una misión de prueba… así que… ¿Qué haces aquí?

No respondí al instante. Me paralice completamente pensando en que pasaría después, pero no tenía razón para preocuparme de más. Respire hondo y deje el peluche en aquella mesa.

—Promete que no le dirás a nadie de esto…

— ¿Le dijiste eso a Lucille también? ¿Quieres que… mintamos por ti? Supongo que Thomas no sabe de esto…

Negué con la cabeza y Rima sólo se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la sala. Tomo asiento posando su cabeza sobre sus manos. Parecía pérdida, desesperada, fuera de sí. Sabía que su forma de actuar era sólo un mecanismo de defensa para que, al menos nadie, sospeche que estaba mal. Me senté junto a ella y tome su mano y fue cuando rompió en llanto más no dijo nada. Así estuvimos un buen rato, a ella le faltaba desahogarse con alguien que sintiera como parte de ella, o al menos se diera una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Después de un silencio largo, Rima pudo hablar.

—La estamos perdiendo, Emery… No sé qué tiene ni por qué. Todos los días, Thomas me deja en el hospital y cuando pienso que serán buenas noticias, no lo son. Su estado empeora día con día y hoy… hoy entro en coma. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo si por la mañana hable con ella? No lo comprendo… Ya no puedo más…

Su voz se quebranto volviendo a las lágrimas, en realidad necesitaba a alguien que la escuchara y confortara.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Emery? En serio… ¿Por qué?

—Necesito saber… Hay cosas de mí que no entiendo, partes de mi vida que quiero recordar… Un buen amigo me dijo que podía encontrar las respuestas aquí… Rima, quiero por una vez en mí vida, saber la verdad. No quiero mentiras o falsas historias de mí. Vi a Lucille en la madrugada, tienes razón, eso mismo le dije y créeme, me siento tan culpable e ingenua de no saber qué era lo que tenía desde hace meses y que apenas lo descubra. Por eso estoy aquí, pero Thomas no puede saberlo…

En ese momento, pude ver que Rima y yo no éramos tan diferentes. Hubo un ligero silencio, pero no era incomodo o vació. Era un silencio de paz y tranquilidad, como si todas esas palabras hubieran quitado un peso enorme de nuestros hombros.

—Siempre fuiste atenta desde niña. Aprendiste a caminar y a hablar rápidamente. Thomas y yo aún éramos novios pero él me pidió ayuda para cuidarte. Comenzaste a hablar al año y medio. A los dos años aprendiste a leer, y desde antes ya caminabas. Siempre acataste las reglas, incluso tienes tu propio código… No te gusta que las cosas no salgan como tú quieres, siempre quieres tener la razón y odias que te contradigan. Siempre mantienes las cosas en su lugar, eres un poco perfeccionista pero para ti las reglas, son reglas. Fuiste una estudiante ejemplar en la escuela y, según Thomas, lo fuiste en la Academia y ahora lo eres en tu nave.

Reí un poco ante su descripción. Tenía razón y el por qué esto era una locura, era por lo mismo.

—Ahora, debes irte… si necesitas algo, sólo llámame y yo atenderé. Descuida, no le diré a Thomas de tu presencia… pero ten cuidado y… suerte.

Asentí un poco mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta. Me despedí de Rima y cuando me aleje de casa, sabía que las cosas iban a tomar un curso que yo no esperaba pero estaba ansiosa de ver que reto estaba frente a mí.

Aún caminado por las calles de Londres, respirando el aire natural y sintiendo la lluvia sobre mí, pensaba en lo que podría estar pasando en la Enterprise… Mi mente aún pensaba en ella.


	12. Parte Cuatro

-Narra Nina-

Podía notar la ansiedad en Bones y en Scotty. Podía notar que la Enterprise sin Emery no tenía mucho sentido… ¿fue siempre así? Me seguía preguntando por qué me sentía así conforme a Emery, quizá todo fue desde el inicio, siendo ella la perfecta y todo mundo diciéndome que debía ser como ella. Pero ella jamás le tomó importancia, ninguna de las dos, ella odiaba ser llamada "estudiante ejemplo", así que siempre bromeaba sobre ello. Pero el asunto no era eso exactamente, las cosas se dieron desde que ambas conocimos a Kirk. Ella siendo su "tutora" y yo siendo una compañera más en la Academia.

Admito que su relación no era la mejor, de hecho, ambos me decían, separadamente, lo mucho que no se soportaban y Jim siempre encontraba un trato diferente en mí. No le decía que Emery era una buena persona y que así era su forma de ser, pero tampoco le decía que era la peor persona del mundo. Simplemente no me dejaba llevar por sus comentarios y eso le agradaba, que yo no estuviera de un lado en específico. Algo en mí me decía que nuestras salidas y todo lo demás, era más allá de simple empatía académica, era algo más hasta que llegó el punto en el que me volví una más del pequeño grupo de admiradoras enamoradas de Jim Kirk. Emery odiaba esa fama que tenía y decía que sólo jugaba con las mujeres, qué nunca encontraría el amor verdadero con una mujer, pues algunas responsabilidades, le daban miedo y que prefería su lado "salvaje". Ella no tenía idea alguna de que él estúpida y secretamente estaba enamorado de ella y yo lo veía más que nadie.

Se convirtió en alguien a quien todos querían y se lo había reprochado en la cara hace unos meses. No es que ella fingiera ser perfecta, es que la obligaban a serlo. Sea lo que sea que esté buscando, esperaba que fuera algo que la hiciera darse cuenta de todos los errores que estaba cometiendo.

Al menos había hecho algo bien, y fue no seguir con Chekov pero ahora comprendía por qué lo dejó… y eso me dolía más que verlo sufrir. A ella no le tomo mucha importancia lo que había pasado con Jim, de hecho, lo paso por alto y no esperaba un gran reclamo pero… al menos esperaba que ella comprendiera todo lo que pasaba, pues siempre debía ser yo quien comprendiera lo que a ella le ocurría.

Las cosas marchaban como lo habíamos planeado, Bones le informó a Jim sobre la situación de Munro y que era de extrema precaución no hacer ningún contacto con ella. Me tenía que quedar en su habitación para evitar sospechas. Scotty, por su lado, vigilaba su actividad en la tierra, para evitar que la descubriesen. El único que sospechaba algo raro era Spock por eso debíamos tener más cuidado con él sobre los informes de Munro, además de no anunciar dicha "enfermedad" llegara a los oídos del Almirante.

Todos parecían extrañarla pero Jim, parecía perdido sin ella. Me di cuenta que en realidad la quería y que se preocupaba por ella… y hubo un momento en el que me di cuenta que todo este resentimiento no era hacía él sino hacía Emery.

Para el segundo día, muy temprano, mientras caminaba hacía la enfermería me encontré a Jim fuera de la habitación de Munro, estaba dormido, abrazando un libro. Me pareció tan bizarro, pues siempre expreso su ligero odio por la lectura sin algún tipo de enseñanza. El libro que sostenía era viejo, no alcance a leer que era, pero según recuerdo, Emery siempre se intereso, más allá de sus labores académicas, por la historia. Así que supuse que Jim le leía eso a una Emery que se encontraba muy lejos de nosotros.

Me tome un minuto para mirarlo dormir antes de poderlo despertar, hasta que me di cuenta que no debía hacerlo. Lo empuje con el pie despacio para despertarlo, después de un minuto, me miró y se percato del escenario en el que se encontraba.

—Lo siento —menciono tratando de ponerse de pie—. Creo que no me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido ¿Sólo me has visto tú?

—Eso creo, al menos yo tuve el corazón de despertarte.

—Gracias… Supongo que no crees lo que estoy haciendo, ¿verdad?

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo sólo te encontré y te desperté, no imaginé nada…

—Vamos, dilo… No le digas a nadie…

—Ah, todos lo saben. Haces caso a todo lo que ella te dice, y nadie te culpa… Sólo tengo una pregunta.

—Pregunta entonces —dijo mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacía el Puente.

— ¿En serio la quieres?

No respondió al instante. De hecho, se detuvo a pensar. Mi corazón palpitaba ripiadamente como sí su respuesta cambiara algo, aún así espere por su respuesta, y después de un tiempo me miró y contestó.

—La verdad es que… siempre lo hice. Admito que al inició no era la persona con quien disfrutara estar, pero es algo diferente, diferente a las demás. No se dejó caer ante ningún encanto o "engaño" de mi parte, siempre me pareció firme en su forma de ser… No sé… Esa es una respuesta que automáticamente puedo dar, pero en realidad es diferente… claro, pienso eso de ella pero no sabría darte una respuesta que en realidad tenga sentido.

Su respuesta me parecía del todo honesta, en realidad nunca lo había visto tan seguro de algo como lo era con Emery… lo cual me hizo sentir peor. Ambos llegamos al Puente y tomó su lugar de siempre. Yo volví a la habitación de Munro y me encerré ahí por un momento.

Por un momento me sentí como una idiota, siendo quien cayó en sus "encantos" hasta el punto de estar con él en la cama, y todo para nada… Jamás le diría a una "aventura" –Te amo-, mucho menos sería una cosa de más de una vez y sobre todo, que se volviera algo oficial. Yo era una más en su infinita lista pero Emery, ella era especial, era a quien le diría –Te amo- y a quién protegiera ante todo peligro, a quién le leería hasta verla dormir pacíficamente… Ella era eso para Jim pero lo que más me dolía era que siempre me decía que yo era diferente a las demás y en una ocasión me dijo que era mejor a ella.

¿Por qué me comparo con ella?

La razón es absurda como este momento, pero me sentía mal… todo siempre giraba en ella. Hacía y obtenía lo que yo quería… y aunque la quería, el que ella estuviera con Jim me ponía peor.

Tome un pequeño aire al recibir una llamada de ella. Al final del día, éramos amigas y debíamos apoyarnos en lo que fuera, aunque ella no viera las cosas como yo las veía.

—_ ¿Todo bien, señorita Harewood?_

—_Eh… todo bien… _

— _¿Has descubierto algo?_

—_Sólo que mi hermana está a punto de morir, de ahí en fuera, no mucho… _

—_Lo siento… No me refería a eso… ¿Cómo estás?_

—_Bien, aunque no lo creas… ¿Cómo esta todo por ahí?_

—_Pues… bien, me encontré a Jim dormido fuera de tu habitación, abrazando un libro… pero está todo bien, pero te tengo una mala noticia._

—_ ¿Qué es?_

—_Spock… siento que deberás volver antes de lo planeado_

—_Y… ¿Cuánto es eso?_

—_Dos días, por lo menos, así que sea lo que sea que estás haciendo, debes terminarlo o dejarlo…_

—_Está bien… veré que puedo hacer… gracias y… adiós._

Le había mentido, no era Spock quien sospechaba, en realidad, daba por hecho que en menos de una semana veríamos a Emery mejor. Me sentía un poco torpe por haber hecho eso por ella, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, y en realidad no era por ella, sino por Jim.

Las cosas no cambiarían y yo debía buscar una forma de no formar parte de esta tripulación. Estaba exhausta y ya no podía con todo eso. Faltaban al menos un par de semanas para que este viaje de prueba terminase… y así podía pedir una orden de transferencia.

Ya escuchaba a todos decirme que no podía irme, todos menos él.


	13. Parte Cinco

-Narra Munro-

Tenía menos tiempo del que tenía planeado, las cosas no iban como yo esperaba. Era mucho más difícil y pensaba que todo esto sería en vano. El tiempo se agotaba y yo aún no tenía ni idea de cómo entrar a la Sección 31. No podía entrar como vil persona, pues era un lugar público pero más adentro era algo más. Tampoco podía dar mi posición tan fácilmente. Todo se me estaba complicando, pero ya era complicado desde antes.

Pase el resto del día en una forma de entrar sin que nadie me notara y con pocas horas tuve una idea, que me hizo sentir algo tonta al no verlo antes. Mi padre tenía el cargo de otro joven, un chico llamado Evan. Era algo torpe y siempre ayudaba a mi padre a archivar asuntos importantes. Ahora trabajaba ahí, sólo tenía que buscar la forma de llamar su atención.

Espere a que oscureciera para ver a los empleados salir. La calle estaba casi vacía a esa hora de la noche. Sólo había autos pasando. Vi a Thomas salir y poco tiempo después a Evan. Mientras caminaba, corrí hasta alcanzarlo. En realidad esperaba que me reconociera y accediera a hacer lo que le pedía. Toque su hombro con mi mano y se exalto un poco.

— ¡Evan, tranquilo! Soy yo… Emery…

Me miró y por un momento me examinó para después sonreír y besar ambas mejillas.

—Emery, pero… que linda estas. No te había visto desde que tuvieron el llamado de emergencia a Vulcan. Supe que eres parte del Enterprise, una buena nave. Pero ¿qué haces aquí?

—Necesito tu ayuda, y no tengo tiempo de hacer muchas explicaciones… Necesito entrar a este edificio, pero sin que nadie note mi presencia.

—Por nadie te refieres a Marcus, ¿cierto? —Asentí con la cabeza—. Eso será difícil, actualmente el Almirante está trabajando en algo importante… pero ahora puedes entrar, siempre y cuando me digas que buscas.

—Es el único lugar que oculta mucho a simple vista… Tú mismo me lo acabas de decir, tengo un presentimiento… además, debo llamar a alguien. Sabes que hay una nueva colonia Vulcana… necesito hablar con alguien ahí y este es el único lugar que él menciono… Evan, por favor… estoy arriesgando mucho, quizás por nada, pero es ahora o nunca…

Evan me miró un poco dudoso. Respiro hondo y tomo mi mano para guiarme dentro del edificio. Con él, nadie sabría que tuve acceso a ese lugar. Después de unos procedimientos para violar el registro de llamadas, pude comunicarme con Spock.

—Señorita Munro… Supongo que está en donde creo que esta —asentí con la cabeza—. Bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

—El sobre… es tiempo…

— ¿Estas completamente segura? Lo que estas apunto de leer, puede ser demasiado… —hubo una pausa—. Las cosas en la Sección 31 han cambiado… pero ahí, el Almirante guarda un expediente sobre ti, de principio a fin, cosas que ha ocultado… Ahora, después de leerlo, puedes leer aquel sobre que te di. Todo lo que leas, no lo repitas… Espero que tu mente este totalmente a la altura de soportar todo esto.

La comunicación termino y Evan pudo entrar a la oficina del Almirante. Mi expediente estaba a simple vista, lo había dejado en un cajón sin la seguridad adecuada. Evan espero en otra habitación, y yo estaba en una completamente blanca. Abrí aquel expediente y lo primero que me sobresalto fue la edad **"Veinte/Veinticinco Años". **Lo segundo fue la fecha de nacimiento… 2232…

Continué leyendo todo lo que en ese expediente de al menos, tres hojas o más decía sobre mis padres y sobre mí. Sobre mi nacimiento en Kronos y por qué el Almirante tenía tanta curiosidad en mí. Todo comenzaba a tener sentido, yo era un conejillo de indias para poder conocer una nueva forma de vida.

En tan poco tiempo había descubierto que tenía una razón fundada hacía mi miedo hacía los Klingon y lo que había escrito en aquel libro, era cierto y no dudaba acerca de mis padres en Kronos.

Saque el sobre de la mochila y al sacar las hojas dentro, una pequeña nota salió y cayó al suelo…

"_No estoy seguro sí debo mostrarte esto, pero espero que cuando lo leas no sea demasiado tarde. Tú futuro cambio, por lo que me atrevo a escribir esto antes de que leas el interior._

_Hay una persona de la que debes tener cuidado. Él está ahí, como tú estás aquí en estos momentos, sólo espero que él te sepa decir lo que tanto quieres saber._"

¿Estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo? Ya sabía un poco, pero aunque me sentía un poco más confiada en mi decisión, no podía leer lo que había dentro del sobre que Spock me dio. Era un inicio y me sentía bien, de al menos saber un poco. Guarde las cosas de nuevo, deje el expediente tal y como Evan lo había encontrado, lo siguiente era poder volver al Enterprise. Una parte de mi "búsqueda" había terminado y aunque aún tenía dudas, estaba satisfecha.

Evan me llevo por los adentros de la sección 31. Había equipos de construcción, materiales de construcción… Era para construir armas de un nivel más de los que estaban permitidos.

—Evan… ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

—Armamento especial, esta como loco desde que Vulcan fue destruido…

—Disculpa mi indiscreción pero, esto es avanzado… ¿Quién las está haciendo?

—Un ingeniero experto, su apellido es Harrison, es todo lo que se… Está trabajando para el Almirante, y parece que no duerme, pues se la pasa aquí día y noche.

— ¿Crees que nos haya visto?

—No lo creo —negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba mi mano—. Sigues siendo pequeña, Emery… Y sigues teniendo unos hermosos ojos aceitunados. Thomas debe estar feliz de verte de nuevo…

—Él no sabe que estoy aquí, y así debe quedarse…

—Tranquila, no le diré que viniste… Ahora, supongo que conoces a Montgomery Scott. La Federación le quito uno de sus más grandes descubrimientos, de la misma forma que tu llegaste, así te enviaré devuelta al Enterprise…

—Oh cierto, sobre eso… El Capitán no sabe que estoy aquí…

—Emery Harewood… no pensé que fueras de las que rompe las reglas.

—Bueno, es que… —saque una nota de la mochila y se la entregue—. Creo que Scotty vio esto venir, que me dejo estos números. Espero que tú lo comprendas.

—Claro. Ahora… cuídate Emery. Espero verte pronto.

Me despedí de Evan para que me envíe de vuelta al Enterprise.


	14. Parte Seis

= Nina =

Conforme el paso de los días, mi trato hacia Emery empeoraba. No podía alejar mi mente del asunto, como si solo me tendiera una trampa para seguir pensando en lo mismo.

Estaba con Bones, en la enfermería, asistiendo a un técnico que se había lastimado. Él hablaba sin parar, dando instrucciones aún cuando yo sabía a la perfección como proceder, así que su voz era solo un murmullo en la distancia mientras mi mente seguía dando vueltas en el tema. ¿Por qué Jim tenía que estar con Emery? Suspiré comprendiendo que, a pesar del resentimiento que tenía contenido, yo la adoraba, como todos los demás. En cuanto terminamos con el técnico, lo llevé a otra parte de la enfermería y comencé a recoger unos reportes que había que llevar al puente. Bones seguía hablando, pero de verdad no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar. Llevar los reportes al puente era lo último que debía hacer antes de ir a agotar mi mente a mi habitación.

Estaba a punto de salir de la enfermería, cuando Bones me detuvo.

—Hay algo mal. Nunca estas tan...-Pensó por unos segundos, dudando. . —Tan... —

— ¿Tan qué, Bones...?! . —Espeté fastidiada.

Suspiró.

—Debería llamar a Emery para que se haga cargo de ti...

— ¿Y qué? —Dije con fuerza. — ¿qué me enseñe a ser perfecta como ella? ¿Lo suficientemente buena como ella? ¿O alegre? ¿O hermosa? ¿Siquiera inteligente como ella?

— ¿Qué tienes en contra de Emery? —se acerco y me miró a los ojos. — ¿Estas celosa de ella?

—Digamos que prefiero no hablar de ello... —murmuré.

-— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto de una manera algo retadora. — Siempre he sabido que no soportas que sea más que tú...

—Pero solo porque ella siempre parece tan perfecta ante los ojos de todos y no deja ver que hay mas sobre ella que no conocen... Primero nuestros compañeros en la academia y los superiores, cuando la asignaron aquí mucho tiempo antes que al resto de la tripulación, luego aquí en el mismo Enterprise, cuando tú le ofreciste un cargo en la enfermería.— dije entre dientes, subiendo cada vez más la voz. Hice una pausa. —Y ahora Jim... —murmuré— Lo último que faltaba...

— ¿Jim? —Preguntó sorprendido. — ¿Qué tiene que ver Jim aquí...?

Me quedé unos instantes en silencio mientras me daba cuenta de lo que había dicho. El daño estaba hecho, no podía ser peor. Bones meditó por unos instantes y, de pronto, todo pareció tener sentido para él.

—Nina... —murmuró— ¿Segura que no estás así porque Emery está con Jim?

Lo miré y traté de disimular.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Leonard.

Bones suspiro desesperado.

—No finjas demencia, Nina. Esa es la única forma razonable en la que tú pudieras sentir tanto odio por Emery. Ambos sabemos que hay un sentimiento más grande de por medio, así que lo preguntaré solo una vez más, y espero que contestes con la verdad... —Bones se acercó y me tomó por los hombros. Habló con un tono amenazador— ¿Estás o no enamorada de Jim Kirk?

Antes de que siquiera abriera la boca para responder, la puerta de la enfermería se cerró. Alguien había entrado sin que lo escucháramos, alguien que no debía escuchar nada de esto. Miré hacia la puerta y vi a Jim congelado a unos pocos centímetros. Bones me soltó y yo volví a tomar los expedientes que tenía antes en las manos.

— ¿Es cierto eso, Nina? —Preguntó Jim saliendo de su trance.

Lo ignoré y pase a su lado, sin responder y sin mirarlo porqué no quería que viera las pocas lagrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos. Caminé a paso rápido hacia mi habitación, secando con rudeza las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas. Nadie debía verme así, mucho menos Kirk. Odiaba todo este asunto, sobretodo porque estaba siendo débil por alguien que jamás demostraría afecto por mí. Era estúpido. Cualquiera que fuera la excusa para una transferencia, necesitaba inventarla pronto. No podía tolerar seguir en el Enterprise por mucho tiempo más.

Al llegar, aventé a mi lado los reportes, sin darles mucha importancia, y me senté detrás de la puerta. No tardé mucho en llamar a Chekov.

— ¿Si...?. —Contestó con su característico acento.

—Pavel... —murmuré, conteniendo un sollozo— Te necesito... —Casi podía sentir su preocupación, como si fuera un sentimiento mío—.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—Mi habitación.

Y con eso, cortamos la transmisión. Abracé mis rodillas y esperé unos minutos, que parecieron una eternidad, hasta que escuché que llamaron a la puerta. Sequé las nuevas lágrimas que resbalaban y abrí la puerta, sin mirar. Chekov era el único que sabía todo, así que sería el único al que le importaría. Lancé mis brazos para abrazarlo y me recargué en su pecho, aún sollozando. No sé cuanto pasamos así, sin hablar, solamente sintiendo su consuelo mientras acariciaba mi cabello. De pronto, escuché su voz del otro lado del pasillo.

—Amm... ¿Nina...?. —murmuró incómodamente.

Sin dejar de llorar, levanté la mirada y lo vi parado a varios metros de donde me encontraba. No dije nada, pero no comprendía que hacía ahí, si ya llevaba bastante tiempo abrazándolo. Fue entonces cuando comprendí. Levanté la mirada lentamente y vi que era Jim quien, sorprendentemente, no había dicho nada en tanto tiempo.

-Narra Munro-

Evan desapareció por un momento, dejándome ahí sola por unos minutos. No había de que preocuparme pero escuche ruido de donde estaba Evan, a quien después escuche gritar. Corrí hacía donde estaba y había un hombre en la habitación, Evan en el suelo inconsciente, aquel hombre me miró.

No me dijo nada, sólo me observo. Momentos después, algunos oficiales que estaban llegando se percataron de dicho ataque, y el hombre respondió con disparos. Sin darme cuenta, Evan me tomo del brazo haciéndome caer. Estaba herido, le sangraba la nariz y tenía la frente con una herida que igual sangraba.

—Tienes que salir de aquí…

Me llevo al otro lado de la habitación, me entrego el aparato para la tele transportación. Se veía algo confundido y aunque no quería asustarme, lo hacía con su simple apariencia.

—Descuida, nadie sabrá que estuviste aquí. Cuídate y…

Una luz verde ilumino la habitación, era un disparo a matar hacia Evan quien poco a poco fue cayendo al suelo. En su mirada pude ver el miedo y la desesperación. Tomo mi mano fuertemente haciéndome caer de rodillas. Reaccione ante la situación y todo paso por mi mente. Evan me conocía de toda la vida, quizá el nunca supo lo que era pero siempre me dio palabras de aliento, era un buen amigo y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Alce la mirada y miré a aquel hombre… De pie, con un par de armas en las manos. Alto y con intensiones de seguir con su atroz acto. Apunto una de sus armas a mí… sí moría ahí ¿qué significaría?

El momento se concentro en ello. Él se limito en disparar, como si algo lo hubiese detenido, recordé que aún podía salir de ahí sin ningún rasguño, aunque ya tenía un par de golpes y se sentían de lo peor. Aún podía sentir la mano de Evan apretar la mía, y con la mano que tenía libre pude presionar el botón que me llevaría de vuelta al Enterprise.

Supuse que en el momento, mi mente no estaba al cien por ciento atento que toda la adrenalina se disparó en un momento de seguridad afirmada. Me encontraba en la enfermería, así lo habíamos acordado Scotty y yo. Para mi buena suerte, no había nadie en la enfermería, ni siquiera Bones. Lleve a Evan a una de las camillas esperando poder hacer algo. Estaba buscando signos que me pudieran decir que él iba a estar bien. Mis brazos temblaban, al igual que mis piernas. Estaba en shock. Evan tomó mi mano y pidió que lo mirara.

—Tranquila… le prometí a Thomas que yo te cuidaría cuando él no pudiera. Creo que nunca se imagino está situación. —Rió un poco pero sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. Eres una excelente persona… al menos pude verte una última vez…

Cerró los ojos y su mano, que apretaba la mía, dejó de hacerlo. Lo mire esperando a que reaccionara pero no lo hacía… La desesperación me invadió por un momento. Sólo eran intentos en vano para traerlo de vuelta. Caí al suelo y abracé mis piernas rompiendo en un llanto silencioso.

Tome mis cosas y ahí mismo, sentada en el suelo, saque el sobre que Spock me había dado, hice caso omiso a su nota esta vez y comencé a leer.


	15. Parte Siete

-Kirk-

Había escuchado toda aquella conversación, escuchar que Nina tenía un problema con Emery y toda la razón era por mí. Me sentí como un idiota cuando Nina salió corriendo de la enfermería. Aunque no me haya mirado, así siempre salía de todos los lugares en los que estábamos y ahora lo había comprendido… Nunca me había importado lo que alguien pensará de mí, supongo que yo mismo sabía que tenía una "reputación" con las mujeres, pero Nina, ella era diferente…

Mientras caminaba hacía su habitación, me puse a pensar en cómo se sentiría Emery, no era mi intensión hacer esa comparación pero al final del día Nina siempre fue una amiga para mí, siempre escuchándome y comprendiendo. Me sobrepase con ella, pensando, dando por hecho que a ella no le importaba… Aún no le había dicho a Emery sobre mis pequeñas aventuras con Nina, pero sabía que a ella le molestaría como ahora Nina lo está.

Cuando llegue a su puerta, me sentía aún como idiota, no merecía estar ahí pero toque la puerta y sin esperar mucho, ella abrió y me abrazo. No dije nada por mucho tiempo, sentía su dolor, podía darme una idea del cómo se sentía. La abrace y acaricie su cabello por un momento. Del otro lado del pasillo escuche a Chekov y Nina aparto su rostro de mí, al instante me aventó y entró de nuevo a su habitación, pero yo entre con ella.

—Nina —mencione algo inseguro.

—Vete Jim… no necesito tu compasión.

—No es compasión, Nina… hablemos…

— ¿De qué vamos a hablar? ¿De cómo Emery te manda? ¿De cómo mueres por ella y qué nunca le harías daño? —Su voz se quebró y desvió la mirada—. Pero ¿qué hay de mí, Jim? Alguna vez te preguntaste… "¿Qué sentirá Nina?" Una vez dijiste que no querías que ella se molestara por lo que habíamos hecho… Ella lo sabe, y puedo decir que ella fingió muy bien al no darle importancia… Emery piensa que fue cosa de una sola noche, pero ¿sí se entera que fueron más? —Hizo una pausa—. Sabes… sólo te importa lo que ella piense, así que no hagas lo mismo que ella y pretendas que te importo, porqué no es así.

Se sentó sobre su cama, mientras yo estaba parado cerca de la puerta. Todo esto era sobre Emery, pero Nina estuvo antes que ella… "Bien hecho, Jim… Eres un idiota". Me senté a lado de ella, no dije nada, pues estaba pensando como decir todo sin herirla y dejar claro todo de una vez.

—Escucha —aclaré mi garganta—. Un "lo siento" no será suficiente, pero… aunque esto sea sobre Emery, siento mucho que sea así. No quise hacerlo para lastimarte pero nunca me di cuenta del afecto que me tenías… y sobre lo que yo sentía. Pude haber hecho mucho contigo, incluso… no sé, nunca hubiera estado con Emery.

—Pero lo estás y dudo mucho que la dejes sólo por mí…

—Nina… por favor… Esto no es por ella, es sobre tú y yo y todo lo que hicimos. Perdón si crees que sólo te utilice o sí sólo te hacía menos por pensar y hablar de Munro… No quiero perderte, en todos los ámbitos. Eres excelente y trabajas impecable en esta nave y personalmente, contigo puedo confiar ante todo… Tú me entiendes mejor que Emery… pero de verdad, perdóname por el daño que te hice…

Me levante y caminé hacia la puerta. ¿En serio eso sería todo lo que le dijera? Por más que quería arreglar las cosas, todo salió como menos lo pensaba. Era muy temprano para hablar y solucionar todo, pero para mí, ella era importante…

-Munro-

Todo comenzaba con otra nota de Spock, en realidad, algunas partes estaban escritas por él pero reconocí la letra, mi letra en dichas hojas. Yo lo había escrito. Los primeros párrafos decían cosas sobre mí vida, cosas que ya había descubierto… Solamente que mi padre no había muerto, sólo mi madre. No había nada de Marcus, ni nada de lo que estaba viviendo pero Spock me describía como una persona que no le gustaba seguir las reglas "sociales", algo extrovertida y siempre buscando una forma de llamar la atención.

A cambiar de página, ahí me encontré como una nota. Mi letra. Spock me había lo que parecía un diario y no le encontraba razón, cuando él había dicho que yo se lo había pedido.

Continué con la lectura pero escuché la puerta abrirse, guarde las hojas de nuevo en el sobre, limpie mis lágrimas y me puse de pie.

— ¿Emery? —murmuró Bones al verme. Estaba un poco sorprendido—. Estás pálida… ¿Todo está bien?

Asentí con la cabeza y tome la mano de Evan. Bones se acercó para ver sus signos vitales.

—Murió… debe regresar antes de que algo más suceda.

—Descuida, no es tu culpa…

—Lo sé… Sólo hazlo volver ¿quieres?

Bones atendió a mis indicaciones. No podía pensar con claridad, estaba exhausta y tenía que comprender lo que Spock me había dado. Simplemente no quería sabe nada de nadie… aún tenía un par de días "libres" pero eso significaba darle fin a todo esto. Miré a Bones y estaba recargado sobre la camilla. El cuerpo de Evan ya no estaba en la sala.

—Gracias…

—Descuida, oye… debes hablar con Nina…

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunté un poco confundida—. ¿Paso algo?

—Sólo ustedes dos saben, pero será mejor que lo arregles antes de que algo más pase…

—Algún tipo de adelanto, Bones… —lo miré exhausta—.

—Ahh —resopló molesto—. Odio saber tanto… es sobre Jim, eso es todo… ahora, vete Emery… Antes de que algo más suceda…

Reí un poco ante la contestación de Bones, le di un ligero abrazo y salí de la enfermería, cuidando de que nadie conocido me viera. Corrí hasta llegar a mi habitación, la cual estaba desordenada. Pude suponer que Nina había estado ahí pero no soportaba el desorden. Comencé a recoger todo y las palabras de Bones se me vinieron a la mente "Es sobre Jim"… Estaba pasando de nuevo, él comenzaba a ser un problema entre las dos y odiaba esa situación. Cuando termine, decidí salir e ir a buscar a Nina, necesitaba hablar con ella. En el camino me encontré con Chekov a quien vi algo apagado.

— ¿No deberías estar en el Puente? —Mencione mientras me acercaba. Él no contesto. — Chekov… ¿hola?

— ¿Vienes a ver a Nina? —respondió un poco tarde.

—Si… tengo que hablar con ella, ¿por qué?

—Te sugiero que esperes… Jim está con ella…

No respondí, y tampoco me quede mucho tiempo. Negué con la cabeza un par de veces tratando de comprender para después regresar a mi habitación con la excusa de que aún me sentía un poco mal. Me despedí de Chekov y regrese a mi habitación.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, todo era irrelevante y tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza como para detenerme a pelear con alguno de los dos, no tenía cabeza para siquiera intentarlo. Me recosté y volví a sacar aquel "diario" y seguí leyendo, con la idea de que eso me ayudaría pero sólo lo empeoraría.

Pasado un rato de tratar de entender lo que estaba leyendo, una nota de agradecimiento o una despedida, pero pude notar que era una nota de arrepentimiento. Cuando cambie a hoja, no había nada más escrito. Busque dentro de aquel sobre, y me encontré con las mil y un explicaciones que Spock me había anotado y una última nota, salió.

_"Tu destino es sólo elegido por ti. Te mostré lo que debías saberlo, tener una respuesta un poco más clara de quien eres y que las cosas no fue así antes. Eras diferente, pero aún puedo ver mucho de la Emery que una vez conocí. Tienes una oportunidad de mejorar y no caer en lo que acabas de leer."_

Baje la última nota y seguía confundida. La cabeza me daba vueltas y ya estaña harta. Quería salir a distraerme un poco, saber que ocurría en la nave para poder hacer algo y olvidarme de todo este asunto de una vez por todas. Me estaba arrepintiendo de haber leído lo que Spock me había dado, incluso de ir a Londres. Sentía que me iban a descubrir en cualquier momento, así que mi mente necesitaba hacer algo de inmediato. Guarde todo y los escondí debajo de la cama. Aún estaba mareada cuando abrí la puerta, al dar la vuelta para dirigirme al puente choque con alguien. Ese alguien era Jim.

—Lo siento —dije confundida.

— ¿Emery? —Sentí sus brazos rodearme—. ¿Estás mejor? Siento que no te he visto en días…

—Oh Jim… Amm sí, estoy bien… Descuida… ¿Dónde estabas?

—Con Nina… —Hubo un cambio de tono en su voz al decirme que estaba con Nina.

—Oh, bien… —Dije con una sonrisa torcida— Creo que iré con Bones, no me siento bien…

— ¿Estás segura de ir con Bones? Nina está ahí…

— ¿Y qué? No tengo problemas con ella…

—Pero ella contigo si… —Lo miré—. Lo siento, debo decirte algo importante

— ¿No puede esperar? No me siento…

—Emery, por favor… Es importante…

Suspire encogiéndome en mis hombros al girar para mirarlo. Pude ver por su lenguaje corporal que nada estaba bien. Yo no estaría bien con esto. Tome asiento en el suelo, pues mis piernas no podían estar más en pie. Jim se quedó de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

—Y bien… ¿qué es tan importante? —Dije cerrando mis ojos pero poniendo atención a cada sonido a mí alrededor.

—Nina y yo… tuvimos algo que se llamaría "una aventura" pero no fue cosa de una vez. Digamos que yo jugué con ella… la utilice —Hizo una pausa y yo abrí los ojos para mirarlo—. Tú me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que las cosas siempre fueron de una vez, pero ella… Ella es especial. Creo que… ella me hace sentir bien e incapaz de hacer más daño… Estoy confundido. La quiero, pero no como amiga, la quiero como algo más y nadie puede borrar lo que hicimos…

Continuó hablando del tema y yo seguí escuchándolo, observaba su manera de expresarse sobre ella. Sí alguien le preguntará "¿Serías capaz de lastimar a Emery?" quizá no contestaría de la misma manera. Dolía… pero sabía que así era. Las cosas con otras personas eran de una sola noche pero pudo sentir algo por Nina al mismo tiempo que sentía algo por mí, incluso se refiere a ella en presente y no como algo pasado.

Hubo un silencio, las palabras se le habían terminado y yo no tenía palabra alguna que decirle. Entendía todo, pero no podía decir algo. No podía estar molesta con ninguno, ni siquiera celosa… No sabía cómo sentirme. Me levanté con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, me acerque a Jim y lo besé en la mejilla. Sentía como un nudo en la garganta se formaba pero al mismo tiempo la sensación de decir adiós...

Le sonreí y comencé a caminar hacia la enfermería, pero terminé en Ingeniería con Scotty. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No tenía idea, mis piernas se movían pero no hacia donde yo quería. Encontré a Keenser quien se encontraba limpiando y acomodando equipo. Me senté junto a él y comencé a limpiar.

—Emery, no sabía que habías salido de la enfermería… ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Scotty en su acento escocés—.

—Eso creo… —Sonreí torcidamente.

— ¿Segura que estás bien?

—Sí, es sólo que necesito descansar… No me siento bien, y Bones está un poco ocupado.

— ¿Y por eso limpias cuando podrías ayudarme?

—Supongo que sí…

—Después de mí y Chekov, claro, a ti podría confiarte este puesto… Necesito apoyo con el mantenimiento, sólo sí estás lista.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo acompañe. Esto me haría pensar mejor las cosas, sobre todo lo que me estaba pasando. Aunque sentía que nada más podría ir peor.


End file.
